Blank Slate A new beginning
by Yui-Mag
Summary: A new mission with a circus and kidnappings brings Omi back to a past he'd just finished revisting but when one mistake makes him forget everything again, what will it take to bring his memories back once more- now that he is no longer Mamoru or Omi and t
1. A New Beginning

Author's note- I am so sorry that this story has taken me sooooo long to be written. I also apologize for the tremendous amount of time that it took me to fix the formatting. I had to retype the whole story again… must I say more. Sheepish smile. I hope you still enjoy the story! Weiss Kreuz is not of my creation… I just love them so much that I have to write about them!

Blank Slate

Ch. 1 A New Beginning

                Yoji Kudou gave a groan as the incessant knocking at his door finally pierced through his heavy slumber. "Let me die in peace!" He grumbled, knowing fully well that whoever was annoying him would not. But even with that knowledge, Yoji would not give in too easily. His pride wouldn't let him-scratch that-his pounding hangover wouldn't let him. He rolled to his side, one hand grabbing his pillow from underneath his head and pulling it with one sharp jerk. He swallowed hard as a wave of nausea rolled over him and it was a moment before he could move again and stuff the pillow over his head like he had originally planned. There. He sighed, the pillow trick always worked wonders… muffling any sound. Yoji let himself relax again, letting the thudding of his poor brain dim into the background until he was slowly but surely going back to sleep. To hell with whoever was trying to talk to him. They would have to wait until he felt like getting up. 

                "That does it." Omi muttered tartly, plainly frustrated by the lack of response from the older man. The least he could do was to acknowledge the knocking. Damn Yoji. Damn his annoying ways! He was making Omi worry about him. Omi took in a breath and kept his temper in check. Taking a step back, he placed the glass of water along with the two pills of Advil to the side. "If this is how it's going to be… I'll use force, Yoji!" He shouted at the still closed door and waited what seemed to be hours but was only in reality two minutes for a possible response. Omi shook his head. "It's a good thing Aya-kun's not home." He muttered to himself imagining the redhead's fury if he had been here. Yoji had not only come in from who knows where early this morning, locking himself in his room the second he got home… he had also missed his afternoon shift, making Ken and Omi work overtime. Finally the two youngest Weiss members had stayed at the shop till closing time. To say the least… not only would the redhead have been furious… but Ken-kun was so angry it had almost been scary. The only reason the man was still sleeping peacefully was because Omi had thought it was only safer to let the brunette walk his anger out. It had helped Omi's argument that Ken actually had to teach the kids soccer today. In his blind rage at the drunk blond, the soccer player had almost forgotten. Almost. With gentle reminding from Omi's part and a promise that Omi would indeed wake Yoji up, Ken had left. Omi sighed… The youngest of the Weiss members reached inside his overall pocket, his hand closing in on one of his darts that he kept on him at all times for the just in case situations. He pulled it out as he went down on one knee and examined it for a minute. The blond haired boy bit his lip in concentration as he started to pick Yoji's lock. For a few minutes nothing happened and then a click startled him into realizing that the door had opened. He huffed yet another sigh, pushing himself back up before going back and getting the glass and painkillers. If only that baka would realize that his nightlife of his was doing more harm than good. All of them had their own ways of dealing with their other side, their other life… the killing one… the one with the haunting memories, screamless terrors and nightmares. Yet only Yoji's way seemed to mess everything up. Not only his life but Omi's, Ken's and Aya's. And it had gotten worse since the whole Neu and Asuka deal. He bit his lip. 

                Once again, Omi was thankful that Aya had taken a day off to be with his sister. The redhead was incredibly IMPATIENT when it came to what Aya considered the most useless member of Weiss. No whether what Aya believed was true or not… it didn't greatly affect the fact that Aya would have had absolutely no pity on Yoji's headache had he been in Omi's place. With his foot, he opened the door into further opening and sidled into the room, making sure not to spill as he sidestepped clothes and blankets that had obviously been thrown across the room. Nightmare? Possible. 

                Thank god, Omi noted, Yoji had kept some clothes on. He settled the glass on the nightstand and decided that the pillow would be the first thing to go. Then if the older man still refused to be woken up, it would either be tickling or pouring the water down his back. "Wake up Yoji!" Omi stated cheerfully as he yanked the pillow off the other man's head. "It's already six o'clock in the evening and Aya's going to be home soon."

                "Don't care…leave me alone." The man mumbled, his long arm waving around crazily to search for something to cover his head with. 

                "I have aspirin and water for you." Omi stated patiently, skipping out of the hand's reach. "If  you don't get up though, I'll be forced to do something mean."

                "Cruel. That's what you are. Cruel chibi. Go away." Omi counted to ten and checked his watch. 6:12, 45 seconds. Ken was due back any minute and Aya…

                "Sumimasen Yoji-kun." Omi continued as sweetly as he could. "Its either me being mean, or Aya and Ken. Believe me… I think you'll thank me later." He grabbed the glass of water and tilted his wrist letting the content spill all over the older man's face and bare chest. "Sumimasen." He muttered again over the half screech-half growl. "I put ice cubes in it this time." Then with that piece said, Omi spun away and ran for his life. Now that Yoji was awake… he was in danger! He slammed the door shut behind him and ran down the stairs, bumping into Aya as his foot connected with the last step. "ARGH!" He yelped as the impact made both of them fall. Omi rolled away from Aya, scrambling to get up and off the floor, panting all the while. 

                "Hello to you too." Aya muttered after a few minutes of just laying on the ground with a stunned expression on his face. It had been a year now that the real Aya, Aya-chan as Omi thought of her to separate her from her brother's name, had awakened. And since then, slowly, a change had started taking over Aya… Ran… whatever. He had started to relax when they weren't on missions, and though he sill didn't express himself vocally… emotions did flit from time to time on his pale face. A small smile would sometimes make its way there showing that he had loosened the tight hold on shields and facades. That ice cold charm he had always greeted people with had started to melt a little especially at the sight of his sister's smile. Omi blinked and gave a crooked grin. He stuck a hand out, offering to help the redhead up.

                "Sumimasen A...Ran. I'm hiding from the hibernating bear." There was a thud from upstairs and Ran's violet eyes suddenly held a dangerous glint. The twenty-one year old took the offered hand and then dusted himself off once he was standing up.

                "Did Yoji sleep in again?" The question was exasperated. 

                "Not exactly." Omi lied badly and squeaked before hiding behind the taller man. "Don't be mad. It was Ken and my fault. We didn't realize how much time had passed." 

                "You mean he just woke up!?" Not going good. And Yoji was now clambering down the steps. Definitely not good. Omi decided it would be a good time to start running again. So he did, only he turned to look over his shoulder so he could yell back at the two men and give them his usual genki smile. 

                "Ja ne minna! I hope you took the aspirin Yoji-kun! I did try to warn you that Ran-kun would be home soon. Good luck!" He passed the living room and the kitchen then turned and started to running down another flight of steps that let him into the floral shop. He'd done more than his share today. It was time for him to relax. He opened the door to the floral shop and slipped out, taking long steps to the bike rack. Gently he unchained his bike and hopped on, heading to the cemetery… to Ouka's grave.

…

                When Ken finally jogged up the last block, he had to fiddle in the dark a few minutes to find the right key. His spirit had definitely lightened and he owed the kid big time. He owed Omi a lot actually. He smiled and shook his head before unlocking the door and entering quietly. It was eerily silent as he climbed up the stairs and when he reached the kitchen he found it dreadfully empty. He stood there at a bit of a loss. He knew he had come home later that usual but surely… surely they hadn't eaten without him, had they? A little noise made Ken jump and turn around. Violet eyes sparkled with open amusement as they watched him.

                "you're finally home." Ken nodded, uncomfortable really with the new Aya. Unlike Omi who had accepted the change and started calling the redheaded leader Ran like it was no big deal, Ken still couldn't even grasp the concept that Aya was not Aya's real name. That it was in fact his sister's name and he'd just taken it until he'd had his revenge. Not possible. Something from a TV show or something but definitely not reality. It didn't help that he had known this for months now… and that the change had just started when Aya-chan had woken up… it didn't help at all. Ken sighed.

                "Sumimasen. A father wanted me to give his kid a longer lesson." 

                "you could have called. You worried Omi." And that summed the reason on why Ken couldn't feel quite comfortable with Aya's change. He showed emotion… he talked! He cared. It was a good change. It really was, it just was… weird. Ken smiled crookedly and hung his head in mock shame.

                "Yes mommy."

                "Baka." Aya snapped dryly. "We're eating downstairs."

                "Downstairs?" Ken asked. The redhead nodded, turning away as he did so, the light glinting off his long earrings. "Manx called in… She's supposed to stop by soon." 

                "Mission?" A shrug answered his question and he was left to follow the older man's footsteps. As he stepped into the light of their 'mission room', Ken heard Omi breath a sigh of relief. "Hey kiddo, did you cook tonight? I noticed that nothing had burned down!" The remark was stated lightly as he was handed a paper plate with plastic utensils. 

                "It's called take out, Ken-kun and you're the only one who's ever started a fire in the kitchen."  The blond answered cheerfully going back to his position on the sofa. The eighteen year old still looked like he was fifteen and a true picture of innocence and idealism. Especially with his knees tucked to his chest and his chin resting on top of them while his arms encircled the legs. Ken shook his head. The kid was way too cute for his own good at times, had way too much energy, and way too many problems to deal with. He let the teasing remark go as he settled onto his side of the couch, noting distantly that even though Aya had changed, the man still hung back, standing there, his back leaning against the wall. Yoji on the other hand was sprawled out, head down, by himself on the second couch-his sunglasses held lightly in the one hand that had dropped off the side of the couch. Omi followed Ken's look and shrugged. "We got him out of bed but after he ate, he just died. Totally out cold." Omi sighed looking away. "He must have been really wasted last night." The words seemed out of place coming from Omi's mouth but Ken was too busy stuffing his face to comment. "Manx is late." Omi spoke again, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "We haven't had a mission for so long. I wonder… what it could be on." He trailed off a bit with the last words, thinking of the last time he had watched the news on tv. None of the reports he remembered seeing seemed to pop up and indicate a possible new mission… yet that didn't necessarily mean anything. 

                "Better have fucking women." Yoji muttered lowly, snapping Omi from his thoughts. 

                "It's a miracle." Aya muttered back with a slight snide tone to his words. "He's alive." 

                "He heard 'Manx' that's why he'd suddenly alive." Ken commented between a mouthful of pasta. Omi made a face at seeing his friend eat with his mouthful but even the look he gave Ken didn't stop him from continuing to tease Yoji. After all it wasn't everyday that he could actually tease the great Yoji Kudou! And now that the opportunity had been laid out in the open, Ken was NOT going to miss it. Or so he had hoped. He snapped his mouth shut as a soft cough was heard from behind. All four of them turned around in any way that they could to see what that noise was. Manx stood there, a smile on her red lips as she looked at them a bit scornfully, her arms crossed over her chest. 

                "Here's the new mission Weiss." She muttered in her throaty voice, leaving no time at all for Yoji to get up and try to flirt with 'his' Manx. The wide screen flicked on and Omi sat back into the couch's warmth, hoping against common sense that this would be an easy mission if a mission at all. The new Persia's voice filled the room, its monotone quality taking its hypnotic affect once more on the four Weiss members. 

                "Members of Weiss, a known circus in Japan has increased its popularity ten fold-not only in the open but in the underworld as well. A week after they move from a new town, children that had come to see them, mysteriously disappear, leaving no trace or clue to what has happened to them. Months later, their organs can be found in a new body or on sale in the black market. Or for the more fortunate of the victims…" Slides of pictures of children in an orphanage suddenly replaced Persia's blurry image. "…they are found adopted into new families who are unaware that these children were kidnapped. The victims themselves have no memories of their lives before the adoption took place and often have memory lapses and migraines. Your target is to find and kill the owner of this circus along with his men who spy out the children and take orders from him. The only name known to be connected to the circus is Takeweru Iru. No file on him has yet been dound. White hunters of evil, hunt the futures of these dark beasts!" The screen blanked out and the rest of the room let the silence and darkness fall over them. Ken had tensed the moment he had heard the words of children disappearing. All of the members remembered what had happened to Omi the last time their mission involved kidnappings. The youngest of the Weiss members had almost snapped under the weight of repressed memories of his childhood. And though the emotional strain was being coped with, it was still very present in his light blue eyes. Ken's brown eyes found themselves focused on Omi's suddenly seeming frail form. He looked away as blue eyes looked into his, worried. 

                "That's it?" Yoji muttered after a moment. The light flicked back on as Manx's hand flipped the switch. The envelopes she had been carrying were now in her clenched hand. 

                "Yes." She said the one word and looked to Omi, her gaze strangely strained, an emotion rarely seen on the confident woman. "Will all of you participate?" She asked gently. 

                "Yes." Omi answered first, the strength of his response almost a dare for the others to tell him otherwise. Nobody took the dare. 

                "Good. I'll leave you to it then." Aya raised an eyebrow to that and then moved forward to receive one of the envelopes.

                "I don't think you should do this Omi." Yoji finally said, stating what Ken wanted to scream so loudly. Omi gave a shake of his head, sending his blond hair into his face. 

                "You wouldn't, would you?" There was a pause as Ken's fist continued to tighten, the pain now running up his arm as the bone twinged. He didn't like this mission. He didn't want Omi involved at all. "Yoji, I'm not Mamoru. I haven't been him for a long time now. But I am Omi and more importantly I am Bombay. If I can help these children…" He let the words trail off, a strange quiet smile on his face indicating that he had found peace in them. Ken saw as Omi gave a little nod in Aya's direction as if somehow the redhead had been the one to make him see this truth. "I need to do this." 

                "But…"

                "He's already decided, Kudou." Aya turned his violet eyes away from the paper he had been reading. "Omi, can you try to find something on this man? Anything at all?" Omi nodded briefly, the serious look overcoming the lightness in his eyes. Ken cursed inwardly and forced himself to relax. No matter what now, Omi would never stop when he got into this mood. Never. 

                "I'll download the circus's schedule as well." He muttered and ran off to find his laptop no doubt. 

                "And I'll ask around." Aya whispered into the air, leaving the other two to realize one single thing. Yes, they would get a night to sleep… but they would be the ones with flower duty for all of tomorrow. Yoji turned to Ken and both of them muttered a single curse before mounting up the stairs. 


	2. Morning Dance

Ch.2 

Morning Dance

                The morning sunshine filtered through the window and splashed over Ken's face, making him frown. The twenty year old tried to turn away but it was to no use. He was awake now, his mind free of the peaceful darkness to remember what had happened last night, and days before that. He frowned as he opened his eyes, a hand ready to rub the rest of the sleepiness out of his brown eyes, wishing that his hands could also so easily rub out the memories from his mind. He gave a little sigh and reached over to shut his alarm clock before it even rang so as to not wake Omi or even Aya who probably had not stopped working until really late last night or really early this morning. Thinking about the other two, Ken pushed himself into a sitting position and rested his chin on his propped knee for a moment. He wondered for a moment what exactly the other two had found out last night and how Omi was dealing with all of it. Not for the first time, Ken felt worry rise within him and a little anger towards the youngest Weiss member. Knowing Omi, the boy would just face this whole situation with a smile as he always did. The only reason Ken could find to explain his anger towards the boy was because it had taken him so long to realize that the smiles were just a façade… a very good one at that.

'Baka. Always keeping things locked away behind a smile. Kso…' He shook his head and decided that was enough brooding. He ha enough stuff to get done today and it was no point in dilly dallying. One of his many tasks included waking Yoji up. Not as desirable or easy task at that. Last time he had awakened the older man, he'd come out of the room with a black eyes and Yoji had gotten in return a split lip. Ken hadn't been as gentle as Omi always was, according to Yoji and therefore had deserved getting punched. And with Ken's fiery temper…all in all, it hadn't been very good. 'Excuse me, for not having a god's patience with all idiots.' Ken thought a bit dryly at the memory. 

He got up, slipping a shit over his head before going out into the hallway, wishing almost fretfully that summer would come and that the mild spring weather would leave along with the remnants of winter. A light underneath the opposing doorway made him pause. Was Omi already up and working again? The kid was just too much. Someone had to make him realize that rest and sleep was a good and necessary thing. Kso… He opened the foor a bit more roughly than he had intended. The lecture that he had readied I his mind came crashing down into little pieces as he took in the huddled form over the still blaring computer screen. 'He fell asleep while…working.' Ken sighed. It wasn't _that unusual for the kid, not really. It was just unusual that he would let himself get caught. _

                Ken shook his head and took cautious steps forward, letting his arms go over and surround Omi's body. Gently he lifted the eighteen year old up and placed hi in the bed, making sure to slip the kid's shoes off before covering him with blankets. He also made a mental note to go out and buy more of Omi's preferred foods. No eighteen year old boy had any right to be that light. There was a soft sigh that came from the bed and then Omi curled onto his side into an even deeper sleep than before. Ken smiled at the picture and shook his head again. Omi definitely looked more like he was fifteen. 

                Ken was about to leave the room, silently, when out of curiosity, he went and looked over to the computer screen. He glanced at the saved documents Omi had found, minimizing them after his brown eyes had skimmed through their information. 'Che…' Ken thought a bit worriedly as none of the files that he opened had much valuable information. Nothing on the actual targets, just articles about the random… 'random, _right…'… kidnappings that had the police baffled and lost. The only interesting thing the kid had managed to find was the schedule for the circus tours. Ken shook his head and turned the computer off. Omi needed his sleep and Ken needed to get to work. There was nothing right now that could be done to save the victims. _

…

                Omi sat up fast, knowing almost immediately that somehow he wasn't quite where he was supposed to be or that he hadn't finished something that had absolutely needed to be done. Was it a test, a homework assignment? He shook his hair out of his face as he flung his covers off of him. A cold grip of fear was rising from his stomach to his heart, making him tense. Were the college entrance exams today? He hadn't had time to study for them at all! CRAP! His foot landed on the cold ground and he gave a little yelp before bringing it back onto the bed and under the warm covers. What the…? He looked down at himself and gave a groan.

He'd fallen asleep in his clothes again!

Not that this observation gave him any answer to his questions. What was going on? And then reality came crashing in as the last of sleep left his mind and body. The curse that went past his lips rang out in his room. He slammed himself out of bed and back into the chair next to his desk, automatically feeling at home as he switched his modem on. He needed to continue his search, forget petty problem such as exams and school. He needed to find something more concrete. He needed to…

                "Omi?" Ken's voice asked a bit out of breath and worried from the hallway. "Are you okay?" 

                "Hai hai." Omi waved the concern away as he started to type rapidly concentrating on the screen and nothing else now that the computer was on and ready to work. 

                "Oy Omi…" Ken huffed a sigh and shrugged at the other two men who were standing behind him. "…dunno what gets into that scrawny brain of yours sometimes… I really don't."

                "That's because you don't have a brain Ken-kun." Omi half snapped, half tried to be cheerful as the brunette continued to bother him. Why didn't he understand that he… A pale hand covered the screen before him making Omi frown and bite off another curse that was just at the tip of his tongue. Of all days to come and be worried about him! They had to choose today when he couldn't find enough information and…He was fully aware though that if the curse did leave his mouth, the now three older Weiss members who were currently in his room would be harassing him and taking his temperature to make sure that he was okay… and to check if he really was the Omi that they knew. He huffed a sigh and sat back, glaring at A…kso, Ran's violet eyes. He pouted slightly but he knew that his pout only worked on Yoji, Ken and the girls. If it had any effect on Ran, the older man made sure it wasn't noticeable. Ran… well… he wasn't quite sure what would make the redhead back off. Maybe Aya-chan…hmmm… Omi filed that thought away, thinking that it might be useful in the future. 

                "What in the world would make you scream like that?" Ran finally asked his face a stoned mask. He hadn't really been fully awake when he'd heard Omi's voice ring out like that from upstairs. He'd only been on his first cup of coffee and then… He waited patiently for an explanation. Omi's blue eyes gazed back in what the kid thought was glare. Instead it made the kid looked like a ruffled kitten, an angry ruffled kitten but a kitten all the same. Dangerous perhaps but… Ran cut his thoughts short as the eighteen year old started to speak. 

                "I woke up to find my computer shut!" Omi muttered. "In conclusion I feel asleep on the job and someone put me in bed. Which is fine… if I had finished my work. I haven't so, could all of you just…" He made a shooing motion with hands. 

                "I think…" Yoji muttered, his eyes wide. "That the sky is falling or that I've died and really gone to hell this time. The kid… our little Omi, sweet and innocent… and…" No more descriptive terms for Yoji, he really needs to get a bigger vocabulary, Omi thought a bit exasperated. "…he's cranky?" The older man's voice cracked; making the other three blink in surprise. The playboy began laughing, holding his sides as flopped down on Omi's bed. "I've never heard him curse before and…"

                "Hilarious." Omi snapped. "I am _not cranky!" Ken thought he saw Ran hide a brief smile before returning to his 'I don't give a crap' look. _

                "Have you found anything of interest?" Aya asked, interrupting Omi's snapping. Ken and Omi answered at the same time, making Omi regard the soccer player with surprise. 

                "Yes."

                "No." Ken muttered and then shrugged as the others stared at him. "Hey, I'm the one who put him in bed. I wanted to see what he'd found." Omi sighed. 

                "Arigato Ken-kun." There was a pause. "Ken's partially right… I didn't find much information on the target. But I did find the circus' schedule. The closest they'll be to us is in one month exactly. There's actually taking a break for some reason or another, probably because there are too many cops around them right now. I also know who they sell the children to. One an adoption center called HOPE and the other is a black market gang for organs. They don't really have a name as far as I can tell. The only way they recognize each other is by a cross and heart symbol that is tattooed on the back of their necks, behind their hair." Omi lifted part of his hair, pointing to the exact location. He let his hand drop. "I looked up what they were in need of for both places. For the HOPE organization, its mainly girls-either mid teens or younger. They actually have a pretty important client who wants a girl right now and since they're willing to pay a lot for one, we can easily deduce the sex of the next victims they do go after. And uhm…" Omi typed away and a screen that Ken hadn't seen popped up. "For the black market, its livers, hearts, kidneys… anything." He stopped talking and his shoulders slumped forward. "I was hoping that if I looked into the buyers… I'd get more information on the targets but…"

                "You wouldn't." Ran interrupted firmly. "No one knows anything. As long as they get what they ordered, they don't ask any questions. That's why this whole thing has been so successful for so long."

                "It's sick." Omi snapped. "I don't understand. I just don't…"

                "How are we going to attack?" Ken asked as he placed a comforting hand on Omi's shoulder. "We don't have anything real concrete to go on! We don't even know what the guy looks like… Should we just drop the mission?" Yoji nodded, his face serious. 

                "It does seem pretty hopeless." Omi shrugged the hand off but not before Ken felt the muscles so well hidden by the baggy clothes, tense under his hand. 

                "Drop it?" His blue eyes were wide and angry. "Just drop it?"

…

                "I should have just kept my mouth shut." Ken sighed wearily as he stretched. "I've never seen him get so angry." A bashful… yes, bashful Yoji shook his head up and down very quickly. He stopped after a moment, letting his sunglasses slide down his nose to let Ken get a glimpse of his serious, tired eyes. His hand flipped a cigarette to his mouth while the other hand lit a match. Ken watched wordless for a moment before trying to put to words why he really didn't want this mission to take place. His mouth opened briefly and then closed again. It wasn't just that Omi was acting weirdly: being unnaturally close and connected to the case, showing anger that seemed to oppose the very nature that Omi stood for, the fact that he was taking charge of this whole mission… making it rest on his shoulders almost entirely… it was just a whole negative that overcame him each time he thought of the mission. Of how even Manx had been worried. This time as he opened his mouth to say something, he caught Yoji's piercing stare and shut it quickly feeling as if he would betray someone, or some secret of his if he lay his feeling out in the open. They both stood that way for a few minute, the silence stretching between them.

                And then it snapped bringing both men into action. Yoji looked up, one finger pushing his sunglasses back as he slapped on a teasing smile while Ken just shook his head and began jogging up the stairs, obviously too lost in his own thoughts to remember that he was in flower duty as well. "I'll be resting in my room." He called behind him. "Get me when the two are ready, ne Yoji!?" The older man sighed and scratched his head. He left the younger man leave, knowing no proper work would be done if Ken tried as lost in his thoughts as he was. 

                "I guess that leaves me with flower duty… damn, I'm getting soft." Yoji grumbled. He stumbled down the stairs and flipped the closed sign into an open sign. Then he turned away, putting on his apron as he got ready to do the usual arrangements and bouquets. 

                Upstairs, Ken let his door slam shut behind him and then let himself fall limply down on the bed. His mind was whirling in a chaos that had been killing him lately. Keeping him from sleeping, keeping him from enjoying the soccer lessons he gave kids- basically keeping him from remembering why exactly he should hold on to life. These moods often crept up and caught him, but they were short moods that would go away like the rain would hide when the sun shone. Yet now… He sighed and let his eyes wander around the bare walls of his room. He'd have to decorate the room one day. He knew he had to… he just never found the energy to do so. "Man its time for music." He muttered to himself, pushing himself up with one arm and shaking his head to try and get the darker thoughts out at the same time. He leaned over to the right side of his bed, his arm stretching to reach the one and play button of his stereo system. 'Need something with a beat, something… he flipped radio stations until he heard something that suited his need. 'Good…' Something that would make his thoughts sound like a whisper… lost in the music's rhythm. And then he flopped back down, an arm propping itself on his forehead as he closed his eyes and rested, letting the bass of the guitars and the drums block the memories of the past days. 

…

                Ran closed his eyes briefly, letting one pale hand rise to his temple and rub it a bit as a headache was starting to pound there. "I wish…" He started softly and icily. "That Ken would not play that damn music of his so loud." Omi's blue eyes seemed to snap out of his serious reverie that the younger boy had been in the past minutes. They had been going over the last plan for any major fault, having discarded many other ideas over the past hours. The blankness evaporated from his features and for a moment there was a glint of worry that passed through the boy's eyes. Then it was gone leaving Ran to contemplate the meaning of that emotion he had just barely caught. A tight smile played over the boy's lips and deftly he caught the other man's hand. 

                "A…Ran-kun," He started gently. It was kind of cute and really annoying the way Omi would almost call him Aya and then switch to Ran. Sweet really the way the kid tried so hard to remember. He'd been the fastest to adapt to the change yet that shouldn't have surprised Ran since Omi had always wanted to please. The others weren't adapting so well. Ken seemed freaked by it and Yoji bored by it. So really, he had stayed Aya with those two while allowing himself to slowly become Ran again with Omi and his sister. He gave the kid the attention needed and waited to be told whatever the kid obviously wanted to tell him. He stopped whatever instinct of his it was to pull away from the gentle hold that the kid had on him.  "…I think that the plan we've thought of is the best one that we can come up with… with so little information to go on. I mean like the others I can think up of many things that can go wrong. Less but…" He shrugged. "That's the same with all the missions we get handed to us. Could we call it a day? Its almost noon now." Ran nodded before volunteering himself to cook lunch. Although Omi could cook a decent meal, better than Ken and Yoji in any case, Ran's taste bud were still wary and so he thought it would be much safer if he was the one to cook. Before he turned to walk out of the room, Omi asked him in a small tired voice one question that made him pause in his stride and made him remember the worry that had flashed across the Omi's face not too long ago. "Ran-kun, how long has Ken's music been on?" Ran glanced at his watch rather than show the surprise that must have appeared on his face. 

                "A couple of hours ago. Two maybe three…"

                "Oh."

                "Anything else?" There was a pause and Omi gave him a smile. 

                "Can you keep a secret?" Ran froze… and blinked, making Omi laugh before continuing on. "Ran-kun? Can you?" 

                "Aa…"

                "…good. Don't tell the others about our possible mission plan until Manx okays it. I don't want to have to deal with Yoji's teasing since its obvious he won't be picked. And I especially don't want him to pick the outfits that we'll have to wear for tomorrow's testing of the plan." Omi's blue eyes twinkled and Ran let his mask drop a little as he was forced to show some of his amusement at the image of the things he knew Yoji would pick out for them if was allowed to think about the whole thing. 

                "Aa." He agreed vocally. He was about to move towards the doorway again when Omi's voice stopped him once more. 

                "Ran-kun, could we order pizza or something? I…" The boy paused, choosing his words carefully. "He only listens to music this loud when he's hiding something." Omi finally confided. 'Hiding something' as he used it let Ran know immediately that it was pain, whether mental or physical, it didn't matter… it was something all of them did. Omi slumped forward a bit, suddenly finding something really interesting on the ground, unable to meet Ran's violet gaze. "I know… I know that I'm part of what's bothering Ken but I think… I think that if we could all hang out today, maybe he'd feel better. Could we?" Ran didn't think the suggestion was that wise. The four of them never did anything together unless it was work. Work in the flower shop or work as assassins. Never did they just relax all four together. Yet when he wanted to point this out to the boy he found himself caught in blue eyes that were entirely too pleading, reminding Ran painfully of Aya-chan and Sakura. He let himself nod without wanting to. "Arigato." A smile greeted Ran's silent response. 

                "Why don't you already go…" Ran motioned towards the hallway, where Ken's closed door faced Omi's open one. "…I'll go tell Yoji to close the shop while I order the pizza?" Omi raised an eyebrow at the suggestion but didn't say anything as he nodded. The two left Omi's room, separating as Omi's footsteps stopped after a few feet. He knocked tentatively at the door but was greeting with nothing except the continuation of the loud blasting music. Gently he twisted open the doorknob and let himself enter. He stood there, in the doorway, waiting to be noticed. He watched with a forced smile as Ken tried to lose himself in the music. 

                It hadn't been the first time that Ken used this means to get out of his… thought? Conscience? Whatever the thing that plagued him constantly was named. It had started since Yuriko. Yuriko…The name was strange to Omi, having never met the girl that for a few days had become the guardian…protector of Ken's hurt soul. She had been his angel… someone that had helped him get through what must have been the most painful days…

And then she had gone. 

'She was able to do all the things I failed to do…' Omi thought as something twisted painfully inside of him. He'd always tried… always tried so hard to make sure that all of them would be okay. That all of them would know that he'd be there, no matter what. Yet… He shook his head. 

                "Oy Ken-kun!" Omi muttered, pushing himself off the wall. He took a step forward and reached out with one hand, barely touching Ken's shoulder as the brunette continued to move to the music without taking any notice of the world around him. At the touch though the twenty year old halted, a half yelp caught in his throat. He turned around, eyes wide, to see Omi standing there, a smile on his tired face with a torn expression of worry and amusement sparkling in his blue eyes. "Ohayo Ken-kun."

                "Omi!" Ken's hand went up to rest where his heart still tried to leap it's way out of his chest. "YOU SCARED ME… baka." He growled, reaching out to turn the volume down. He stopped though, an evil thought making him smile. 

                "Gomen Ken-kun, but you were'nt responding at all when I knocked and when I called out your… hey! Wha-what? Ken-kun!" Omi yelped as he was spun in the opposite direction than that of which he had planned on going. "Ken-kun! No…no… help!" Ken laughed as Omi let himself fall in a sprawled heap on the ground after having lost his balance. Looking back up, Omi blew his bangs out of his face before gently biting his lip into a pout. "No fair Ken-kun."

                "Don't do that." Ken muttered, giving Omi a hand up.

                "Do what?" Omi asked innocently, making his eyes larger. 

                "That!" Ken pointed out. "Acting all innocent and cute… I know you're not that innocent."

                "I don't know what you're talking about." Omi huffed out. Ken hid a grin and shook his head, knowing the argument was a lost cause. 

                "So…? What are you doing here?" Ken asked, changing the subject. "Other than trying to give me a heart attack that is? Did you guys figure out a plan?" Omi gave a large smile at the last question and shook his head, making his way for Ken's bed. He sat on it, remaining silent. "What?" Ken muttered, bewildered. The brunette sat next to Omi giving him a shove. After getting shoved back with a chuckle, Omi stated something that made Ken blink multiple times. 

                "It's a secret. You'll find out about it tomorrow." With that said and ignoring Ken's look of confusion, Omi went to Ken's radio to switch the station. Ken continued to blink as his mind tried vainly to wrap around that bit of information. 

                "What…?" He was lost. A secret? That was new. It took him a few minutes before he realized that his musical taste had been dissed. "OY Omi! I happened to like that song!" The blue eyes that turned to him were a bit too light, dancing with mischievousness like those of a younger brother who knows exactly how to get in the older brother's way without getting trouble with the parents. The only problem was that they weren't brothers. And they didn't have parents. 

                "Honto ni?" Omi asked, scrunching his nose.

                "You. Are. Impossible." Ken muttered dangerously. "And what is this? A secret plan?" He flopped down on his back giving Omi a scowl. He reached swatting at the eighteen year old's hand to get away from his radio. He didn't bother to switch it back to the previous radio station, realizing that Omi did know the better stations. Kid with technology knowledge… "Grrrr…"

                "Growling Ken-kun?" Omi asked playfully. "That's kinda scary."

                "What is this?" Yoji's voice sounded from the doorway before Ken could reply to Omi's comment. "First we get a cranky Omi-and god knows I don't ever want to see _that_ again- but then! Wonders of wonders-Aya or Ran or whoever the hell he is- the cold, I don't care if you're having a bad day or if you're dying, you will work today, Aya… told me to close the shop early. Even though there were still customers. He said it was a holiday… sort of…" Yoji blinked and shook his head, his mouth still open in amazement. "Am I delirious? Is that it? Did I not wake up today or something?" Omi gave into the laughter that had been threatening to leave his mouth ever since Yoji had walked into the room. Ken pulled himself up halfway into a sitting position, leaving all of his weight to rest on his elbows. The brunette blinked. 

                "Really? A day off?" He then blushed guiltily, realizing that he'd left Yoji alone to work in the flower shop. Words were lost to him as he stared at Yoji waiting to be yelled at. Omi sat, arms around his aching lungs as he tried to get his breath back. 

                "Bakas. Both of you." He finally got out. "I asked him if we could and he said yes."

                "You WHAT?" Yoji and Ken yelled in his ears, making Omi sit on the side of Ken's bed with wide eyes.

                "I…"

                "You asked him and he said yes?" They both asked again in an incredulous voice. Omi nodded, not trusting his voice as his began laughing again. "I can't believe this." Yoji muttered, leaning on the doorframe. "A fucking miracle. You are a fucking miracle Omittchi. Get cranky more often… it has a positive effect on Aya." Ken shook his head at Yoji's weird deductions and pushed the laughing boy off his bed. At the yelp the boy gave along with the thud noise that was of consequence from his butt slapping the wooden floor, Ken looked over the side of the bed and stuck his tongue out, not really knowing why he was so relieved all of a sudden and why he was so dang hyper. He pushed himself off of his own bed, ignoring Omi's sputterings, to go and cut short Yoji's musings on Omi's crankiness and Aya's sudden mood change. 

                "Oy Yoji…don't you think we should thank Omi for the day off."

                "Hmm? Oh sure… thank you Chibi." Ken bopped the older man on the head. 

                "Not in that way! Baka." Yoji looked at Ken as if the twenty year old had suddenly grown horns. He reached to rub his head with a doleful expression in his eyes. "Omi loves to dance, ne Omi?" Yoji blinked. Omi sweat dropped. Yoji looked at Omi's suddenly scared expression. Yoji smiled. Ken smiled.

…And Omi was left to grap a pillow in defense and swat at the other two as they tried to teach the eighteen year old how to dance. 

                Ran opened the door with a quick flick of the wrist and nodded with only half of his mind on the conversation that was supposedly taking place with him. Aya-chan, the real Aya, let herself in, her braids swinging with the motion before they gently fell back to touch her back. He'd gotten in touch with Manx-letting her be in charge of getting everything they would need for tomorrow. The worry that had touched Manx's eyes last night had washed away at the plan, leaving only amusement and snicker that painted itself upon her red lips. Ran had gotten the pizza and for some unknown reason, had bumped into his sister along the way home. Aya-chan had immediately pounced on the chance to spend time with her older brother and his… 'friends'. He sighed a bit wearily as he balanced the hot pizza box on the other hand so he could close the door behind him. The headache that had plagued him still hadn't left him and he gave another, deeper sigh as he climbed up the stairs and was greeted with loud, blaring, deep bass, drum filled music. His eyes slitted dangerously as he placed the pizza on the kitchen table and climbed the next set of stairs along with a now quiet younger sister to go and shut that darned music off. 

                "RAN-KUN! HELP!" The scream reached his ears before he had even managed to make his way into the room. "HELP!"

                "Bishonen…" Yoji's voice. Ran sighed again, hoping that the man along with Ken hadn't totally tortured the kid with their brotherly teasing. "Aya isn't coming back for another fifteen minutes at least. Why can't you just relax and have fun?" 

                "I refuse!" Omi snapped. "I refuse to let you two make me look and act like a fool. I refuse to dance!" There was a pause and Ran shook his head at the sight that was before him. Omi stood on the bed, perched in a defensive stance, ready to let the pillow that he gripped so tightly in his hand go flying on Ken and Yoji's head if they ever got too close. One would have thought that Yoji, being four or five years older than Omi and Ken being two years older than Omi would have been able to capture the kid. Yet, Yoji looked perplexed and amused, his wavy light hair a mess. And Ken… well Ken was dancing. And that was all that was needed to be said about that sight. Ran tried to have a stern look on his face. Aya-chan who stood next to him let a soft 'oh' escape from her lips before letting a giggle follow up on that sound. Ran had to agree with her on that.

                "Will you please turn that ridiculous noise off." Ran phrased it in such a way that it should have been a question yet the tone in which he said it let no one miss the order. Such a silent voice, how it could always be heard, even over such noise, Ken would never know. But he froze in his movements, his brown eyes wide as he turned to see the redhead at the doorway with his sister by his side. Yoji froze as well, an uh-oh I got caught look on his face. And Omi… he smiled in relief and dropped his pillow. 

                "Yokata…what took you so long?" Omi asked, brushing his hair out of his face. He hopped off the bed and lowered the music. "I though you'd never come back." Yoji hmphed and lit a cigarette as he let one hand slide through his messed up hair. Ken coughed a bit, letting his arms drop to his sides. 

                "The pizza is on the table." Ran turned away, Omi following close behind him with Aya-chan as the two exchanged happy greetings. 

                "Well…" Ken muttered giving Yoji a sideways look. "He didn't scream at you for smoking…"

                "Shut up." Yoji muttered back. 

                "Come on. Let's go eat." He draped an arm over Yoji's shoulder and both of them sang on their way to the lunch table. 

…


	3. The New LooksThe First Test

Ch.3

The new looks—the first test.

                The rest of yesterday, as far as Yoji was concerned was way too genki for him to handle. Omi—he could handle because he knew without a shadow of a doubt that under that smile and those innocent blue eyes was a pain that ran so deep not even the kid knew how to deal with it. So he shut it off and hid it, but Aya-chan? That girl was way too happy. It made Yoji's head ache at the thought that this young cheerful girl was related to ice-man… Mr. I can't smile—I'd rather kill you instead—Aya or Ran as Omi preferred to call him now. Yoji had excused himself early yesterday; after having teased Omi, Ken and Aya as much as he could. Omi and Ken were too easy to tease and Aya well that man was a hopeless case. He had no idea what would make the redhead blush. And Aya-chan, Aya's beloved little sister was way too out of reach and protected to even be considered as a teasing prospect. One look from Aya's amethyst eyes made Yoji all to aware of that. 

                After retiring early (around ten o'clock at night to go visit his usual bars for about five hours more before actually going to bed!), Yoji had hardly been able to close his eyes and greet darkness that an awfully awake and cheerful Ken had come to wake him up. When he'd looked at the clock and seen the time, he'd roared… and was splashed with ice-cold water… something, Ken had muttered in way of apologetic explanation, Omi had advised him to do. Minutes later, Yoji found himself, still wet and seething, at the kitchen table when it was only six o'clock in the morning. They were trying to kill him! He was sure of that fact. Omi surely wanted to kill him for what had happened yesterday but come on! ...the kid should have known that Yoji would tease him about having a crush on Aya's sister! Yoji sighed. They could at least try to kill him in a more considerate way. Ken sat across from the older man, still wary of the possible angry outbursts that could come from that direction at any time. Aya ignored the two and sipped blankly at his coffee. 

                "So…" Ken started. "Where's Aya-chan?" He asked in a way of making conversation. The younger girl had slept over after Manx had called them saying she wished to talk to the girl early the next morning. From the looks of it, Aya-chan had gotten the bed while her older brother had slept on the couch in the mission room. Before Aya or Ran could answer, Ken asked another question. "Would you prefer us calling you Ran?" The redhead arched an eyebrow and put his coffee mug back on the table. 

                "Which question would you like me to answer first?" Ken shrugged. "Ran, if possible. Aya-chan is shopping." He muttered, using as little words as possible. 

                "Shopping?" Violet eyes met green ones in slight exasperation. 

                "Yes."

                "Isn't it … a bit early for that?"

                "Good morning!" Omi chirped as he bounded off the steps. Yoji growled at him making Omi sidestep away from Yoji with a chuckle and a mention of hibernating bear. Ran nodded his head in greeting before returning to his coffee silently, leaving only Ken to give the eighteen year old a 'good morning' in return. Ken was relieved that Omi had finally gotten his butt downstairs. Now he wouldn't be alone to face the two grumpiest people…

                "Can you now tell me why we had to get up so early today?" Ken asked, moving his chair backward as Yoji leaned in, his eyes narrowing. 

                "I'd be very interested to know why as well." He grunted before slapping his sunglasses back up his nose. Omi gave a nervous chuckle and returned to his seat next to Ken with his cereal bowl. He reached for the box but it was swiped away from him by Yoji. "Answer first bishonen… or the cereal gets dumped." Ken blinked and then rolled his eyes. Yoji could be so immature at times. 

                "Mou Yoji!" Omi shook his head. "I'm a growing boy. I _need _to eat!"

                "Kudou." Ran snapped. "Stop being an ass." 

                "Arigato Ran-kun." Omi smiled at the redhead. Yoji sighed with exasperation and mimicked Omi's voice. 

                "Arigato Ran-kun. You make me sick chibi!" He hissed, shoving the box back in Omi's direction. The eighteen year old just shrugged and took hold of his cereal box. "Will you answer my damn question?"

                "…I'm sure Manx and Aya-chan will be able to give a better explanation than I could. All you need to know is that we're going to look over the plan that Ran-kun and I gave her yesterday. She accepted it and made some changes that she's going to go over and… she wants to test it out." Omi breathed out after that little speech and poured milk on the cereal he had finished dishing out of the box. "Happy?" He asked. Yoji leaned back in his seat, one eyebrow arched. 

                "Manx and Aya-chan?"

                "Hai!"

                "Will wonders never cease?" 

                "No…" Ran muttered, placing his empty cup down on the table. "You're up Kudou… and it's morning." Yoji turned to glare at Ran.

                "Well… you… you're talking!"

                "Ohayo boys." Manx drawled coming in with Aya-chan close behind her. "Sorry for being late." She continued, ignoring the fact that she had interrupted Yoji's soon to be rant. "Aya-chan and I couldn't quite decide what outfit would be best for Yoji's build."

                "You went shopping for us?" Ken squeaked in surprise, his piece of bread falling before him. Ran caught it before it touched the table's surface. "Clothes shopping?" Manx nodded and her smile got wider as she saw the tan brunette pale. 

                "Close your mouth." Ran muttered as he placed the half eaten bread back in Ken's hand. "Ready Omi?" He then turned to ask the youngest Weiss member.

                "I guess so." Omi muttered, taking a last spoonful before getting up and leaving the room with a bag that Aya-chan handed to him with a large smile on her face. Her smile made Omi uncomfortable since he left the room with his face turning various shades of red. Yoji thought he heard Aya-chan whispered something about cute but he was still too sleepy and grumpy to take too much care in it at all. After all he'd tease Omi about it later but right now… He let his attention focus on Manx. 

                "I hope you're going to give an explanation to all of this." Manx gave a small smile and a short nod. 

                "Follow me to the basement." She simply muttered. Ran did as he was told, leaving Aya-chan, Ken, and Yoji to follow in what Yoji considered to be slow motion. Ken apparently did not think it was in slow motion as he choked on his last swallow of bread. Yoji slapped his back a bit violently and cursed when he saw the brunette turn red. He pushed the soccer player aside and brushed Aya-chan and Ran to the wall so that he could escape the brunette's wrath at being hit when chocking. Manx who had already reached the last step shook her head in exasperation as she heard Ran and Ken curse after Yoji. The eldest of the Weiss members, Yoji leaped into one of the couches and gave a huge smile. 

                "Just for that Ken… I'll never save your life again." Ran shook his head and took Aya-chan's hand in his, taking her to the opposite couch. Ken still red, glared and followed the siblings. 

                "Thank god! You didn't save me… you nearly killed me!"

                "Boys…" Manx intervened, hands on her hips. "Do I need to put you in the corner?" Silence greeted her question/threat. "Good. Now Yoji, I believe you wanted an explanation…" He nodded. "As you two were hopefully made aware of by the other two… there is no hard evidence on the targets' whereabouts or how they look and how many there are. To get a clear visual, Weiss will need to bring them out of their hideout. To do this, Ran and Omi have found that the best would be to go undercover to the circus when it comes to this town in one month. Omi knows that the targets will be on the lookout for a young teenage girl for an important client as well as other random children for the black market. Aya-chan volunteered to go…" Ran tensed and frowned looking at his sister. "…her offer was refused. It would be too dangerous… same if we used any untrained fighter so… one of you will have to be that fifteen year old girl. To see which one of you would fit that role the best, we're going to have a fashion show." Silence greeted this news. Ran was un-perplexed, Aya-chan was smiling now that her brother was no longer glaring at her, Yoji was open mouthed and unbelieving while Ken was out right horrified at the prospect. 

                "You mean to tell me…" Yoji muttered, trying to get his tried brain to wrap around all of this information and make some sense out of it all. "… that you went shopping for girl's clothes… for us? Okay where the hell is bishonen? He's going to get it! No way in fucking hell that I'm…" He lost all his words as Omi cam down the stairs, glaring with his face flushed. "Omi…?" His voice cracked.

                "Would you rather have more children be kidnapped to save your stupid pride?" The boy snapped angrily. Yoji's eyes got wider and he whistled. That turned Omi's anger into pure embarrassment. The eighteen year old tugged at the hem of the skirt, trying to make the fabric go lower. "Don't say anything Yoji… please don't say anything." Omi thought he was going to die at that instant as he was the main focus of attention. God, it was already bad enough that this was their only choice of action since they couldn't exactly kidnap a girl of their own and make her a prey… or use Aya-chan or Sakura as bait… they had to…to… be the bait themselves but… but… but… he was starting to regret the fact that he'd given Manx and Aya-chan the choice of outfits for them. This skirt was way too short. There was no way that… Another louder whistle came from Yoji's direction. Omi's face took an even deeper degree of heat than he had thought it was possible. A pillow was thrown in his direction by Ran. 

                "Cut it out Kudou." Ran glared at him. 

                "Shut up." Yoji muttered playfully at the redhead. Then turning back his attention to Omi, he let his eyes wander up and down the bishonen's legs. "Looking good bishonen… you got nice legs."  'Die.' Omi thought hard as he was thoroughly traumatized. He gave Yoji a good glare before facing Manx's direction. Manx looked amused and shook her head. 

                "Turn around Omi and ignore the baka." He did, still trying to make the skirt longer than it actually was. How could girls where these things?

                "There's a slight problem." Yoji, expert in girls, muttered once more breaking the silence that had engulfed the room. 

                "And what could that be?" Ken asked sarcastically. "What problem can there be other than the fact that Omi is dressed as a girl and that we'll be next? Hmmm? I'd really like to know." Yoji ignored Ken's outburst, knowing without a doubt that Omi would really want to kill him after this. 'Oh well,' The older man thought as he searched his pocket for a light and a cigarette, 'I suppose it's fair revenge for getting Ken to wake me up the way he did this morning… but…' The kid might look cute and innocent but Yoji was certain that he would never want to be on the kid's bad side. Especially when the kid always managed to carry his darts with him everywhere. Those things were nasty sharp even when they weren't poisoned and… He cleared his throat. 

                "He's too flat." Ran blinked. And blinked again. He then hid his laughter behind a cough and tried to his best to glare threateningly at the older man. 

                "Only you, Kudou." He muttered quietly.

                "What? Its true. No fifteen year old would ever be that flat! Don't we have any cotton balls or something to stuff a bra up for him?"

                "Yoji…" It was a pretty low growl coming from the boy who had been too shocked to say anything minutes before. Ken shivered at the sound of it. Now that was a sound that he'd never heard coming out of Omi before. "You. HENTAI! Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. Baka. BAKA!" With each word he advanced and started smacking Yoji across the top of his head.  Ran once again gave a little cough and Ken turned to give the man a sideways glance wondering exactly what was wrong with the redhead. Didn't he realize that this would turn bloody if he didn't do anything soon? Aya-chan apparently did as she got up from the couch and went to Omi's side who was still beet red and screaming at a now also screaming Yoji who's lit cigarette was threatening to dangle out of his open mouth. Yoji's hair was tousled and Ken wondered how many bruised bumps the man would be sporting on his head after this mess was cleared. 

                "I am NOT a hentai! Chibi! Whose perverted idea was it anyway? Huh? Yours…"

                "You are too a hentai! What's wrong with you? You… you… And its not like we have any other choice! You think I want to dress up like this? You, you…"

                "Chibi…" Yoji growled back, finally placing hands over his head to protect it from further abuse. "That _hurts!"_

                "Ano…" Aya-chan muttered quietly, placing one hand on Omi's shoulder.

                "Stop calling me chibi!... uh… gomen Aya-chan." Omi quickly muttered, letting himself be pulled away with one last glare at Yoji.

                "You're so cute Omi-chan." She said sweetly, making the boy blush harder. Definitely teasing material right there, Yoji though through his headache. Revenge will be sweet. Than he caught Ran's sudden glare and he sighed. "Maybe it's time for Yoji to get dressed, ne Omi?" Yoji coughed and shook his head violently, already muffling a curse. "I think Manx-san and I have a pretty good idea of what you'd be like as a girl. 

                "Aa." Omi muttered, then before turning to leave the room he gave on deathly glare in Yoji's direction. 'Right back at you, kid.' Yoji thought to himself, bracing for what was to come next. 

                "Well now, wasn't that fun." Manx gave a throaty laugh and plucked the cigarette from Yoji's mouth. "Next." She handed him a bag which Yoji refused to take, grumbling. 

                "You two already know that there's no way I'd pass for a fifteen year old girl… or any girl. I'm too…" 

                "Get off your lazy ass, Kudou. If the other three have to do it, you do too. And who knows without that anorexic body of yours… you might make a… butt ugly girl. But a girl no less." 

                "You just want to see my…" He started ignoring the insults. Manx arched her eyebrow in such a way, making Yoji stop in mid sentence. "Maa… maa. I'll do it. I'll do it." He peered inside the bag and his sunglasses toppled off his nose as he sweat dropped. "This had better be a sexy outfit." He warned, flinging it over his shoulder. Omi rand down the stairs, back into his normal clothes: baggy black shorts and a simple cotton t-shirt over his wiry frame. Yoji gave him a lopsided grin only to have a whispered 'hentai' be sent his way. Ken gave a worried glance when Omi came and sat on the couch Yoji had been sitting. He moved to where the eighteen year old was in time to hear him give a soft sigh as the kid hugged his knees to his chest. 

                "I'm glad…" At Ken's confused glance, Omi smiled. "I'm glad that it's over. Though…" He lowered his voice. "I have a feeling that tells me it's going to be between you and me… and it'll probably be me since I look younger. Meh." He wrinkled his nose eliciting a laugh from Ken.

                "Just think though, Omi. At least we get to see Mr. Playboy in a skirt or a dress…" The boy shivered. 

                "I'd rather not, thank you all the same." Not fifteen minutes went by after that exchange that a small sound alerted the occupants of the room to the arrival of Yoji. "I'm afraid to look. " Omi moaned. He peered over the couch and saw. He gulped and went back to hiding. "Scary!" He felt Ken nod beside him. Yoji gave a flirty smile to everybody before giving a small turn and then a gallant bow. The black dress that fit snugly over his muscled body was over a small light blue t-shirt. Apparently, Yoji also hadn't made himself a chest, Ken observed with wry relief, knowing that now he wouldn't be forced to ass that part on to this 'disguise.' The overall affect though was that Yoji's obvious male body was in a tight girl dress and as Omi had helpfully pointed out before… it was scary.

                "Am I sexy or am I sexy?" Yoji asked, lighting another cigarette from, what seemed to be, thin air. Manx sweat dropped and pushed him out of the room. 

                "Okay onto the next one, shall we?" She muttered in a hurried voice. "Aya?" Two heads snapped in her direction. After a moment's pause, the redhead got up. "Gomen… Ran." Manx corrected herself. "Here you go." Ran gave a heavy sigh and the blackest look and mortal could give to the bag he was now holding. His violet eyes widened for a fraction of a second and his jaw tightened considerably.

                "Aya-chan?" He asked in that low steely voice of his that announces that he's truly pissed. 

                "Hai?"

                "Did you? Were you the one who…?"

                "Hai." The girl replied cheerfully again. Ran sighed with a heavy heart and shook his head making his earring dangle along with his red strands of hair. He climbed the stairs and wondered again which god was painting their story. And why? Why was that god always laughing at Weiss? When he came down again, minutes after Yoji had come back to find that the only spot left on a couch was next to Aya-chan and that Omi wouldn't budge from his spot next to Ken no matter how bad the teasing got, he became the focus of all their attention. He continued to scowl making the room's temperature suddenly drop by ten degrees if not more as more time passed. He leaned back on the wall that he was always used to leaning on and let their looks pass by him. He knew he was supposed to do a little turn but fuck that. Not with this on. This little skirt and… He shuddered. There was even a heart on it. 

No turns or bows from him. 

And that was that. 

                "Never knew Aya would make a cute girl." There was a pause as Ran turned to glare at Yoji. "But not as cute of a girl as you are, chibi."

                "Baka."

                "Ajo." Omi and Ran muttered at the same time. They glanced at each other and Omi gave a small sympathetic smile. 

                "Never knew pink would go so well on a redhead either."

                "One more word Kudou. One more and you will die." Ran finally muttered, pushing himself off the wall. "I assume that I'm done for now." Leaving Manx no time to disagree, Ran left the room. 

                "Ken-kun." Manx muttered, the brunette sunk in his seat and gave a quick prayer even if he was no longer a believer. He felt a small encouraging nudge from Omi and decided that right now, it was best not to look at the kid because he knew that all he could do was glare at the one who had come up with this farfetched idea. 

                "Here goes nothing." He muttered more to himself than to anyone nearby as he jumped up from the couch and ran up the stairs, quickly grabbing the bag from Manx's hand without even pausing in his footing. He passed Ran on the way up who merely whispered a totally out of character 'good luck' before continuing on his way. Ken gave a shaky sigh as he entered the bathroom… Ken did NOT want to look at what was in the bag. Sure enough as he finally mustered the courage to open it and pull it's contents out, he found to his horror a skirt not too dissimilar from the one that Omi had been wearing. School uniform. That's what he and Omi were being told to wear. 

'So Omi was right. Manx already know Ran and Yoji can't pull it off… it's really a choice between me and Omi. Kso!' The small, skimpy brown skirt he held up looked way too small. He let it fall to the ground as he stared into the mirror in horror. 'This is NOT going to work. It's not gonna fit and… and…' 

And he had no choice. 

He reached for the skirt again and moaned. 'Like I said before… here goes nothing.'

…

                Omi had known it would come to this. He really had. The vain flicker of hope that maybe Ken would be chosen, had died when he had seen Ken come down the stairs in that girl's school uniform. So it really hadn't been come as a great shock when Manx had turned to him and told him that he would act as the 'bait'. He sighed, waiting… knowing that the worse was about to come. Sure, he and Ran had thought this plan up but Manx was the one that would finalize it and make some of their blurry, general terms… more specific. 'She's enjoying this way too much.' Omi thought a bit bitterly as he did as was told. 

                Five minutes later and he found himself in the uniform again. It wasn't the one from his school; he had noted absently. Possibly one from a school two towns over or something… where Manx and Aya-chan had gotten it… or how, were a total mystery to him. 

                "Now Omi, listen. You have a month to learn from Aya-chan how to walk, talk, and act like a girl. You're going to have to let your hair grow long. During this time you will be home schooled, I will take care of calling your school. Don't worry. One the day for the actual plan to take place, you will go alone to the circus… act as if you were a normal teen age girl. Look out for things that seem a bit strange and try to get some faces but if you don't, don't worry. Ken, Aya… Ran, sorry… and Yoji will be watching outside. They'll be taking notes on security and faces they see. Omi- don't do anything unless otherwise instructed. I just want you to catch their eye… that's all.  Understood?" 

                "Hai."

                "So…" Yoji muttered lazily. "He gets the easy job." The man smirked along with Manx as they both turned to face Omi. Manx's smile turned into a pitying look. 

                "Oh… I think not." Was all she said as she got up and left, winking at Aya-chan as the younger girl waved a goodbye to the redheaded woman. 

"And now is when hell commences." Omi muttered slowly. He shook his head before giving a wide smile at the others who were all staring at him quite strangely. "Ano… Aya-chan? Could I get out of this? I mean, girls do wear jeans… ne? And seriously…" Omi started a bit thoughtfully, "… being a girl can't be that hard. I only have to do it for one day!" He was beginning to whine. Great. Whining. Just great. 

The seventeen year old gave him another one of her smiles and tilted her head to one side. Omi's stomach sank lower as sudden fear took hold of him. His breath caught. And this girl would be living with them for a whole month?

Hell. 

Yep. 

Hell. 

                "Omi," She said way too sweetly. "Just think, there will be other fifteen year olds at the circus that one night… and you're the only one we want to get picked, don't we?" Omi sweat dropped and nodded. There was a slight pause and then…

                "Does that mean we have to live with a cross dressing chibi for a month?" Yoji looked thoughtfully over Omi's crestfallen face. "Have pity on the poor soul, get him some girly jeans before he freezes his butt off." Aya-chan gave a giggle and nodded. But before she could leave the room, Yoji couldn't resist making one more comment. "Oh and remember to stuff up a bra for him! Ouch! Omi!"

                "YOJI!"


	4. Fallen Angel

Ch4.

Fallen Angel…

                If anything needed to be said, anything at all, this was the time to say it. Yoji looked over his three comrades with a sloppy grin slapped on his face as he leaned into the doorframe. Omi, or Ouka as they now called him, had a serious expression on his face with his usual trademark smile that always got him an answering smile back. It was kind of hard thinking of Omi as a him… especially right now. With his light brown-blond shoulder length hair that was kept out of his face with hair clips on either side of his face… thank god he wasn't wearing a dress… instead a small blue tank top hugged his slim form with of course, Yoji's wonderful idea of a stuffed bra, and he wore jeans that were tighter than anything Omi usually wore. The tank top was a bit frightening in Yoji's opinion. It was frightening only in the fact that it looked _too_ good, _too convincing. If Yoji hadn't obviously known that this was Omi-who was indeed male and a dangerous one at that- and if the creature in front of him which was Omi looked a bit older… Yoji knew he would have been attracted. That scared the living shit out of him. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at Omi the same way again and he had the sinking feeling as he moved to stare at his other companions, that Ken wouldn't be able to either. Ken's usual friendly dark green eyes were focused ahead of him, neatly avoiding looking at anyone. The twenty year old hadn't been comfortable with this mission since the beginning and as time passed, it seemed that it was becoming a bigger strain on him than it was even on Omi. He had kept mainly to himself these last few days, finding more excuses to be outside and away from them… or more likely Omi. Yoji sighed, shuffling his feet to replace his weight on them differently. He wondered what was bothering him so much anyway. After tonight it would be over. And then everything would go back to normal. Omi had been nearly skipping with joy thinking about when all of this would be over and he'd be able to cut his hair and wear his clothes. Apparently, Omi thought long hair was an annoying _thing_. His exact words. _

At last, Yoji's eyes focused on the redhead. Ran seemed to be the least effected, as he looked calmly around the group in the same manner that Yoji was doing. And yes, all of them had finally gotten used to calling him Ran. Finally. There was a small smile, almost imperceptible as Ran accepted a last goodbye hug from his sister. He then frowned and pushed her out of the room, ordering her into bed. Aya-chan managed to get her brother to promise to call her once the mission was over and they were returning home before disappearing up the stairs. The sight of her waving goodbye as if they were going out to the movies brought a larger smile on Omi's face. Yoji looked away from all of them and shook his head. 

                "You guys ready to roll and roll?" He asked. 

                "Hn." Was Ran's only answer, the silent bastard, Yoji thought suddenly angry at the man that seemed so calm, missing the repeated action of Ran fixing his sword at his side. 

                "Why not?" Ken muttered into the air, already moving to the door without looking back. Omi looked at Ken's disappearing back and then back to Yoji's still seemingly cheerful face. They both shared a shrug. 

                "Let's go then. And remember to remind me… I'm Ouka… Ouka." Omi muttered before following Ken out of the door. Ran went after him while Yoji gave a small shudder. He wished that Omi had picked another name than that of his late sister's and first love. It… he wasn't superstitious or anything but still… it gave him the chills. But when the boy had been asked why he'd chosen that particular name, the eighteen year old had given them the oddest stare before giving an off hand explanation of how he had a hard time remembering names. Yoji shook his head, closing the door behind him as he walked into the night air. Ken was already on his motorcycle, looking as if he wanted to just fly away on the mechanic thing. Ran was in his car waiting for Yoji to get a move on and get into his own car so they could get on their way. His car was blocking Ran's tonight. Omi would be with him of course…The eighteen year old was waiting next to the car door looking around him. 

Nothing else to be said.

It was time to go.

…

                After minutes of silence in which it was both oppressive and light, Omi broke it, looking outside the window where the scenery flashed past him too fast for him to focus on anything in particular. 

                "I'll be glad when this is all over and I can be myself again." Omi whispered almost to himself but Yoji heard it and gave a jerky nod. "Ken's been avoiding me… as if this was all my fault. We didn't have any other choice… we didn't. I don't know why he's making such a big deal out of it anyway. I'm still me…" Yoji gave a slight grunt that was quickly followed by a sigh. Like before they had all left, there was nothing to say, nothing at all. Ken would snap out of it. And everything would go back to normal. It was on weird mission that when is was over and done with, they would all laugh at it looking back and Yoji would be able to tease Omi about being such a cute, attractive girl. His stomach clenched. He had a feeling he knew what part of the problem was with Ken. Omi as  a girl reminded him of someone… someone that Ken had almost left them all for… someone… whose name Yoji wasn't even aware of. 

                "He's just being an ass." Yoji finally snapped, noticing that Omi had stopped talking as if waiting for a response of some sort. He saw Ran pass him and cursed again, pressing his foot down on the accelerator to catch up to the redhead. When the fuck did Ran start to drive like _this_? He thought a bit grumpily. "Though I got to admit, it makes me feel weird as well to see you like that. I mean its you obviously but yet… its not." Omi looked at him and gave a nervous shrug before going back to looking outside. 

                "If I wasn't believable i…" The whole plan would go down the drain. Endless more kidnappings would continue and countless children would be like him or worse… Omi closed his eyes. "I just wish…" He stopped, finding that his throat wouldn't let him continue. It had been hard enough not being able to go outside for a whole month because he had to 'become' the perfect girl as Aya-chan had put it, had been hard enough to get used to wearing scratchy bras and putting up with tasteless perverted jokes from Yoji… but all of that would have been somewhat bearable, Omi thought as he pushed back some hair that was tickling his cheek, if his best friend had been there to make it all seem laughable. Ken could have come up with a way to make it all seem like a joke. Omi was sure he could have but instead… Ken had just been cold, snappy and withdrawn. He couldn't seem to be happy unless he was as far away from Omi as possible. And that had hurt. More than Omi would ever admit it to hurting. It had hurt just like when Omi had regained his memories and realized… that even though his three comrades, partners… friends, wanted to come and help him deal with it, they would never do that. Never because it would mean opening up and it would mean possibly getting hurt again. But that had been understandable just like Ran's hatred for Omi's family had been understandable. Ken's sudden hatred for him, because that was how Omi saw it, was not understandable. He couldn't understand it. What had he done wrong? His fingers clenched into a fist. 'Tomorrow it will all be over… tomorrow it'll be normal… tomorrow…' He continued the little mantra in his head, hoping that the words would somehow make the large lump in throat disappear. So lost in those words was he, that Omi never heard as Yoji cleared his throat, continuing to talk now that he had found the words he wanted to say.

                "I know, Omi. It's been really tough. But after today, we'll have faces if all goes well and then we'll know who are targets are and the mission will be like a regular mission. You'll be only you again and Ken will stop being an ass. And hey… once you stop being a girl… you could even ask Ran permission to date his sister. You two are so cute and…" He stopped as he realized that Omi wasn't listening at all since there was no sputtering, no blushing caused by his teasing. He sighed. He should probably just leave it like that. Leave the kid in his thoughts until we get there. But something was irking him, something that had been bothering him for days but he hadn't been able to figure out what it was exactly until tonight. With his eyes still on the road, Yoji reached out and tapped Omi's shoulder. The kid gave a little jump. 

                "What?"

                "Sorry…" Yoji muttered. "I just… I want to know. Why is Manx so uptight about having you be prepared on being a girl when you do only have to be one for one night? I mean she made you act like you were dead for a whole month, just so you could practice for this one night! It's crazy, ne?" Great, he was tensing the kid up. He could tell by the way Omi was now sitting and looking at him sharply as if the answer to Yoji's own question would be written on his own goddamn forehead.

                "I don't know why…" Omi whispered softly finally looking away. "She wouldn't tell me." 

And that did little to reassure Yoji. He muffled a sigh and tried to think of something that would un-tense the whole situation. 

                "Meh. Oh well. At least it gave us the rare treat of having two pretty girls in the shop all of the t-…" He trailed off as he glanced for a second away from the road and towards Omi's face. The kid wasn't listening again. He seemed very far away. 

Very far away. 

…

                "Manx-san?" Omi came up to her, leaning against the railing of the park as she did now. She acknowledged him with a short nod but said nothing, giving him the freedom to speak and not to listen to some lecture that he thought she would have given him for leaving the house without permission. "You're worried about something is going to go wrong, aren't you?" He let the question hand as he took a step backwards to get a better view of her face. "Is there something about this mission that you…Kriticker isn't letting us know?" The silence stretched and then Manx turned to face him, her back now leaning against the railing. 

                "O-Ouka…do?" Nothing. The words stopped coming and it was awhile before she could continue. For the first time since his first days of working with Kriticker, the woman who had saved him along with his uncle stood before him. Unsure and angry at the uncertainty, her cheeks were flushed and her face was open to showing many emotions. Then she gave small sigh and soft chuckle and when her eyes locked onto his, she was once more Manx. She was once more his boss and not the woman who had argued so passionately with his uncle that Omi was too young to be part of Weiss. "Bombay, do you trust Kriticker?" Startled by the question, he nodded. "Then you have answered your own question." It was his turn to sigh. That had not answered his question and she knew it damn well. But her face when she had stammered out his sister's name that he had taken up for his own for this month… that had given him an answer. 

                "You're right." He said softly. "Everything will be fine. It's only one night."

                "One night." The woman repeated patiently. 

                "I should go. The others don't know I've gone out. Aya-chan doesn't think I've got a good girl voice yet and Ran… wants me to try and find some more information out if I can." The woman nodded but since she didn't add anything, he started to walk away. There was no use for niceties, such as goodbyes and helloes when it was just the two of them… in their mission state. There was no use at all. After all what use did they hold when no attachments could be made in their lives because of the jobs they kept? None at all. 

                "Omi?"

                "Hai?" He didn't bother to turn around. 

                "You'll be fine."

…

                Omi shook his head, clearing his mind of memories of that day. He sometimes wish he had never gone out to find Manx. He had been certain ever since their encounter that there was something that Kriticker was withholding from them but as to what it was… he didn't know. 

He would be fine like she said. Of course he'd be fine. He was always fine. He sighed and looked away from the window. Any minute now and he would hear the change in the motor sound as it would slow down before coming to a halt. Already Ran's car and Ken on his motorcycle had disappeared down a small woody road not too far away from the circus. Any minute now… and he would see the sign welcoming innocent children to a circus, not a circus of fun and thrilling acts, but one of death and loss. 

One that lead to the bad men... 

He shook his head again. He couldn't think that way. Not now… not ever. There was no need for such memories. None at all. Instead, Omi concentrated on his breathing, slowing it down. He concentrated on remembering the tips that Aya-chan had given him. And then he spoke… and was a she. Yoji's eyes widened slightly when Omi spoke, dispelling the silence that had wrapped around him. 

                "It's here." The voice was so light, so innocent sounding. It immediately made all of Yoji's protective instinct want to grab Omi and snarl at anyone who came near. It also made him want to yell at the kid and get him out of this fucking job… make him start a new job. Yoji ignored all this, burying down the brotherly affection that he had for the kid, trying to stifle them as he pushed on the break pedal and watched silently as Omi opened the door and stepped out. The kid gave him a reassuring smile that seemed to say- I know what you're feeling even though you're hiding it… and I promise, I'll be fine. Omi waved a goodbye to him. "Ja ne, onii-chan." The boy then closed the door, leaving Yoji staring at him in surprise at having been called big brother for the first time. Not too long after, his car roared in the opposite direction, knowing that now it was up to Omi and that he would be needed with Ran and Ken. 

…

                Ken hissed in frustration as he looked over the crowds in search of a particular face. He was crouched in a high tree branch and because of it, all of his muscles were tense. Ran was somewhere…in another tree, hidden by the dense foliage as well. He lowered the binoculars, careful to not lose his balance and adjusted his ear piece as it suddenly crackled with static. 

                "Siberian." Ran's flat voice broke through the static. "Visual?" 

                "No, not yet." 

                "Keep looking." As if that had been needed! Of course he'd keep looking! Bastard. Ken fumed and looked about again before spotting Omi, being escorted into the circus by this guy. Wait a minute? Escorted? Why?

                "Abyssinian…" Ken started, not liking that at all. He had a feeling they'd gotten the first real important visual for one of their targets… but that was fast. A bit too fast for his liking. At the same time as Ken had seen Omi, violet eyes narrowed in on the slight figure and the taller boy that was leading Omi to a spot to sit. 

                "What the hell?" He asked to himself softy. A third voice joined them, as Yoji finished climbing his chosen perch, one that was a bit more comfortable… an abandoned hunter's cabin up in a tree. 

                "Yo! What's up?"

…

                Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka. Ouka

…I'm Ouka right now. He smiled tentatively as he went to buy his ticket. The young man handing them out gave her a look over and then smiled as if what he saw was pleasing. Omi's stomach began to cramp. 

This was not a good idea. 

Smile. Must remember to smile. 

                "One ticket please." He asked his voice higher than normal. He already fished around the small purse that Aya-chan had lent him the night before for his wallet. He'd seen on the price board what the prices were and sighed as he saw that it was free for those under 11. He wished he could pass for that age but on this mission he was supposed to be fifteen and… he had to pay. A tanned hand came into his line of vision and he had to fight the instinct to back up and kick. Biting his lip, Omi acted as if he saw nothing and made a little happy noise at having discovered his wallet. He looked up and gave another smile and the young man smiled back. The young man was leaning forward over the side of the booth, one arm holding him there while the other dangled lazily over the side. That was what he had seen. No attack… foolish, paranoid Omi. He took a breath. He paid for his ticket and turned to go, but obviously the young man had other plans as he held on to the ticket so that Omi couldn't leave. 

                "Ne… hold on. Are you really alone?" The voice called back behind him. 

                "Yeah." Omi answered after swallowing his surprise. "My Onii-chan is afraid of clowns." The boy laughed and looked at Omi again with that analyzing stare. After a second he nodded and stepped out of the booth. 

                "Are you afraid?" Omi blinked as he came closer. 

                "Nani?" Had that boy's voice actually lowered when he had asked that? Was he actually trying to flirt with him? Oh god. This was disgusting. Omi forced a bright laugh out and shook his head. The hair being held back by the hair clips began to slip out and fell in his face. 

                "No… I like clowns." He tried to be flirty back by blinking a lot or batting his eyelashes… as he said it something that Aya-chan had taught him… and he had seen other girls do but when he tried, he felt his face burn and he looked away, cursing this whole situation. 

                "That's good." The boy muttered before looking over his shoulder. He then turned back and smiled. "Look, my dad owns this circus… so I can tell you where the best seats are and everything. Would you be interested?" Omi gave a slight nod, curious. What the hell was going on? "Neat." There was a little pause. "You really shouldn't be here alone you know."

                "Why?" Omi asked. Was he being warned or teased? The ticket was finally released yet the knots of tension in Omi's chest remained.

                "Well… a lot of weird things have been happening around here. And I mean… you being a girl… alone… its not…" He shrugged. "…The business is kind of slow here today… and the show is about to start. If you give me a minute to close the booth… I can show you those seats and keep you company, if you're interested that is." 

                "Really? I…" What the hell was he supposed to say to that? He closed his eyes, feeling another blush hit his cheeks. "Thank you." He muttered with resignation but from the young man's suddenly large smile it must have sounded… different. This was really _really_ not fun. He sighed. 

Hell. I was supposed to get myself chosen…. But is this guy part of the whole deal. He just looks like… like… a flirt. And an arrogant one at that. 

Yet as Omi waited for the young man to close his booth, the hair at the back of his neck began to rise. The man kept looking at him. 

He didn't like the look in those eyes. 

He didn't like them one bit. 

If this was one of the targets… why the hell was everything happening so fast? Did they always do this to their chosen victims? He turned away and searched the darkening skies where the far outlines, partially hidden be trees were glinting eerily with the lights that came from within. 

Please. Please watch over me.

…

                Time passed, the show was almost over to Omi's great relief. He was confused. The young man or Jei as he had finally introduced himself to be (Omi did remember reading his name in the research he had done when looking at information for the circus… and he was indeed that circus owner's son but… that didn't mean anything about his involvement or not) had captured Omi's hand in his after two acts had been watched. Omi's mind had frozen and he nearly died of embarrassment/humiliation. The others would never know of this. He tried very hard not to glare or pull his hand out of the soft grip and instead forced a smile as he continued to watch the show. He couldn't believe that this ridiculous creature that was now holding his hand was a twenty five year old. And it was disgusting, his stomach reeled at the thought, that when Omi had said that he was only fifteen. The man hadn't even blinked. Instead he had just given Omi another smile and had whispered something that Omi had barely caught… but from what he had heard it was something like… love doesn't choose age. This was hellish. He sighed and looked around him, trying not to be obvious. Nothing really interesting had caught his eyes. No men looking around the audience… well none except Jei. But usually that _thing would just look around, sigh and then turn to look at him! _

His patience was withering to an end with each passing minute. This whole mission was a waste of time. 

                While Omi grumbled internally, Yoji's complaints were quite loud to Ken's and Ran's dismay. Yoji leaned his back on the trunk of the tree and sighed for what could only be the thousandth time. They had bugged the chibi in hopes that they would hear something interesting as well as get visuals while they were at it. But… The eldest of Weiss looked at his watch with disgust. One hour and fourteen minutes had passed and all they had heard was a lousy flirt making passes at their poor Omi who had been forced to act happy about the whole situation. It was so boring! Nothing had happened. Nothing at all. The only thing keeping Yoji in the fucking tree at the moment was that the show would be almost over and then there might be a possibility of something happening. He let his hand fall back to his side, the sleeve of his mission outfit covering his watch once more. 

                "This has got to be the most fucked up and most boring mission." He cursed. 

                "Watch your language." Ken snapped, patience wearing thin at having to hear Yoji grumble every two seconds. If they had been in the same tree, Ken would have stabbed the shoulder length hair and he could truthfully say that if at the moment, Yoji were to fall off the tree… He would have been happy. The brunette focused his green eyes back onto where Omi was sitting with that guy. They had been lucky in a way that the circus was out in the open and not hidden in a huge tent. This way they could see everything that was happening. He frowned as he observed the guy leaning towards Omi. He listened carefully but no sound came from Omi's direction except the excited oohs and aahs of the crowd.

                "Ne… is that pervert still holding our Omi's hand?" Yoji asked in the headphones. Ken sighed wishing he could shut the head piece off. 

                "Ran, can I kill him?" Ken finally asked. 

                "What?" Yoji asked, sounding affronted. "I'm just making a bit of conversation while we act like fucking birds in trees! " Ken sighed again. 

                "Just shut up Yoji. Please… Shut up!" 

                "Kudou…" Ran's voice finally crackled in. 

                "I knew it… you always take their side." Ken rolled his eyes. 

                "Well… before I shut up forever. I just want to say one thing—I can't believe our Omi, our little bishonen would be so attractive. Not even a minute passed and the guys were already all over him. Ran, your sister taught him well." Ken thought he could hear Ran curse and mutter something about how they should have a law allowing decent law abiding citizens to kill morons. Yoji made a tsking sound and searched for his pack of cigarettes. Ken's lip curled up and then it thinned out in concentration as he saw that the show was finally over and the crowds were piling out and leaving. He kept his eyes focused on Omi. 

                "He's gone." Ken muttered in disbelief. If he had been near Yoji he would have felt the older man tense. 

                "What?" 

                "He's out of my line of vision. I can't see him. Gone." There was a pause. "Abyssinian? Visual?" There was static that meant that Ran was probably moving through the trees. Yoji leaped to a higher branch, pulling himself up and scanning the crowds. 

                "I have them." Ran suddenly muttered. "Following them…" There was a long pause. "They're on the move. We have our targets…GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!" Ran's sudden deafening roar did nothing to drown out the next sound that filtered through the static, a sound which froze Ken and Yoji's hearts… making the next few minutes a living hell as they made there way down the trees as fast as they could.

…

                Omi tried to think of something to say as he followed Jei away from the crowds. Perhaps he could find something interesting to the mission now. Maybe… doubtfully. He wanted to go home now. "That was great." Omi chirped as happily as he could. Jei didn't seem to notice the lack of enthusiasm in his voice as he turned back and gave Omi a smile. 

                "You're really cute Ouka." He muttered instead and again Omi thought he would die. 'Urgh…this guy is lame.' He stifled a sigh and ducked his head trying to hide his disgust and a blush of anger crept over his cheeks. He felt a hand cup his face and bring it up. "Really cute…pity." 'Pity?' The last word made Omi stare at the man in disbelief. 

                "What?" He asked not trying to mask surprise and maybe some fear from his voice at all. 

                "Yeah… a pity." The hand on his face tightened and Omi saw in slow motion as Jei's face came closer to his. 'I don't think so buster. I've had enough!' He pushed the man away with as much strength as he could muster, barely noticing the burning sensation that was now his cheeks from where Jei's hand had moved away so fast. The twenty five year old fell on the ground with a dull thud. Some dry dirt flew up and Omi blinked his eyes to keep them clear of it. He looked around him. There was laughter from the ground and Omi went back to focusing on Jei. "You're perfect you know… Couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you. Right type, built… everything. You even speak English." The man laughed again .and Omi fought off a chill. 

                "Perfect. For. What?" Omi growled. Well, he had asked for it. Had asked for the mission to become more interesting and now it certainly had. They had one of their fucking targets. But where were the others. Who would have thought that this… buffoon was… was…And what the hell? What had happened to waiting two weeks before actually kidnapping so as to not arouse even more suspicion? Two weeks hadn't passed!

                "You're spirited. Don't see that much anymore…" The man came closer and Omi moved backwards into a fighting stance. The look in those brown eyes darkened suddenly. "But I think its time we stopped playing games, little girl." He continued advancing and then ran in an attack. Omi waited for the right moment, not moving at all before he could capture the flying fist that was coming his way with his own two hands and dump the man over his hip. He nearly fell with the man at the sheer weight but managed to stay upright. He took a few steps away and got back into a fighting stance, forgetting that one of the main rules in close up fighting was never stop your attacks. Never. 

Where were the others? They knew he wasn't the best at this kind of fighting…

Where the hell were they? His wrist hurt and his hip. He frowned if he let that show than the man would attack him at his weak points. 'I should've continued the attack.' Omi thought suddenly as he watched the man get up with a growl. 'I should've punched or kicked but I shouldn't have let him fall. What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't fought like this since the others joined Weiss. That's no excuse!' His mind screamed at him from all directions. 'I should've known better. Should've…'

/_Everyone's gotta fall sometime/_

What?

The man attacked again and Omi only had the time to block the punch but it landed too close to his wrist and it sent trills of pain flying up his arm. Ignoring this, he kicked and punched back, trying to keep his breathing steady. As his fist met air, he pulled it back, already ready to punch again. His foot connected. There was a little hiss of pain and the man took a few steps back. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand quickly and then put his guard back up. The smile was still on his lips. 

/_He knows something you don't know/_

Bastard. 

Omi swore as he felt a stabbing pain blooming in his shoulder. The whole reality of his world which had been at the moment solely focused on Jei and himself was shattered. It seemed like slow motion as he turned, wide eyed, and grabbed the syringe that had been thrown at him with a deadly accuracy that matched his when he had his darts on him. The glass broke as he pulled it out, whatever liquid remaining in it dripped over his fingers to the ground was mixing with the blood that was forcing its way out of his broken skin. His shoulder felt it was on fire… and it was spreading. He searched the area and saw the second person man, minutes too later. There was another pain, in his stomach this time. He didn't bother to look down as he gasped in pain. Omi just yanked the syringe out, dropping it dully on the floor not even feeling the glass pieces that were now lodging themselves in the flesh of his hand. The world began to circle around him as his knees gave way and hit the ground.

_/Trouble…you're in big trouble kitten!/_

He was in trouble. That he was sure of. But what… what was this stuff? He pushed himself off the ground, hearing the first of his assailants, Jei, mutter something about the job being well done. But the job was not done. He wasn't finished. 

The job was _not done!_

He felt clammy and sweat was trickling down his face, into his eyes and prickling them. 

That could be forgotten.

He felt cold… hot…cold…hot…

That could be forgotten.

He hurt… hurt so much… 

That… could be forgotten. 

Omi shook his head and tried to find his footing. 

                "Watch it! The girl's up again. Iru!" There was a slight panic in the man's tone as Omi lunged wildly, not even knowing who or why he was attacking anymore. It just hurt too much. Then it became clear as the man with the syringes came into his line of vision. If that man went down… if he went down… then, then… Pain. Not like the one that had made fall before but fresh and blasting in his mind as his feet suddenly stilled and his head was flung backwards on its own accord. So painful was it that he didn't even feel as a third syringe entered him and a fourth one. All he could feel, see, hear or taste was this pain as it clawed in him… into his head. There were flashes of light, memories, light, memories… dark, light, dark…

…dark

dark

/_Afraid of the dark, kitten?/_

Yes. 

Yes I'm afraid of the dark. The darkness in his mind took over, taking shapes, sounds, and colors as it swirled in him. His father… So many emotions to feel with just that one sight… that one memory…

Otto-san…

Omi reached out blindly with his hand.

Otto-san… why? Why didn't you love me? Why? 

A strangled sob sounded out of him. 

He was no more… those cold eyes, that beard, that aura… he was no more…

The darkness always has a price. It's tendrils reached for another memory. 

I'm forgetting. 

I'm forgetting again. 

I can't…

I can't forget again!

                "Stop it!" The scream tore out of his throat as his hands went to his head, twining with his hair. "Stop it!"

Aya… Ran. Violet eyes, distant. Cold yet warm… No more.

                "Abyssinian! Abys…No! Nonononono!" 

Help me. Help ne!

Yoji.  Lady killer. Flirt. Tease…Older brother

                "Onii-chan…not you, not you too. STOP THIS. PLEASE! …somebody help me…"

Ken-kun. Gentle smile. Goofy. Warmth… gone?

Gone. 

                "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The blue eyes were wide and blank now. The scream died along with the tears that had silently began making their way down the boy's cheeks. The head was too heavy, it fell forward and so did he body. There was a little pain. A little pain. 

And then that too was gone. 

                "Damn." Jei commented as he wiped some sweat that had beaded up on his forehead. "You think that little bitch was a spy?" He shuddered as he remembered already the close calls with the police that they had had in the past months. Maybe they should have taken the girl after they had moved on but she had been perfect. Yet… she knew how to fight and that gleam in her eyes… and Abyssinian. She had called for that. Must be a codename. Must be. He watched as a third figure came from behind a caravan. "Shizu… finally you come after all the work is done." The man said nothing to that as he pulled the girl over his shoulder and started walking over to a van, hidden somewhere not too far. Iru frowned and shook his head. 

                "At least Shizu doesn't open his big wide yap all the time and gives everything away! Why the fuck did you carry on like that?" He asked, sternly. "I just wasted four syringes on her. She'll be a dummy for the rest of her life. I'd be surprised if she remembers how to talk correctly. Shit."

                "She excited me. All that… spirit." He smiled and smacked his lips, barely concealing a shiver. "Lets get the show on the road now. Dad won't be conscious for another hour, which gives us enough time to bring her to H.O.P.E. Then we'll need to leave this town. Fast." Iru sighed and shook his head, walking in the direction that Shizu had gone. 

Tonight's job had been done.

Tonight's job was over. 

And so it seemed… their cover. 

As they managed to run and climb into the van, a sword gleaming in the moonlight, swung in the air, missing by a few centimeters in taking a life. 

…

                Ken cursed as he continued making his way down as fast as he could and climbing onto his motorcycle. He turned the motor on with a flick of his wrist, kicking the pedal away. The screams… he shivered… Omi's screams were plaguing him, making him move faster that had ever done in sheer, desperate panic. 

                "I've lost him."

The words made his heart skip a beat. 

Ran's words… they were desperate sounding. 

Ran? Desperate? Worried?

                "They're in a van heading down the road in your general direction, Siberian."

Ken registered the information as he drove to the side of the road, his eyes peeled for any movement… sign… anything!

'I'm not gonna lose you Omi. I will not lose you…'

/_The game's already over/_

'I will not lose you.'

/_Silly. You've already lost. Checkmate and one kitty down/_

The van there it was. Blue. Muddy. Charging right at him. His brown eyes widened. He tried to move before the van could crush him into oblivion…

                "Siberian!" Yoji yelled uselessly in the headpiece as he saw the van make it's way towards the younger man with thundering speed. "Si-"

/_Two kitties down…/_


	5. Effects of the Lost Angel

 Ch.5

Effects of the lost angel…

He hurt. He hurt like hell. That was all he cared about for the first few minutes as the darkness started to leave his mind. Slowly he dared to open one eye and see what awaited him. The light filled his senses and he gave a groan before shutting his one eye. The pain that blasted in his mind set the darkness reeling back in… numbing him for that small instant.

                "Ken?" Yoji's voice was soft. There was a soft pressure on his upper arm and the warmth from the touch made his body relax slightly.

                "Y…" His voice was too dry as he tried to get the name past his lips. "Y…oji?" The man didn't say anything in response just making his light hold a bit tighter, letting the younger man know that it was him. He tried once more to say something. Anything. Just as long as it broke the silence. And for god's sake couldn't someone turn the damn light's off?! His head was pounding like hell!

                "Don't say anything Ken… just rest."

                "Demo…" Demo… there was something important. Something he just needed to remember. And why was he in pain? Why…why? Suddenly, alarm shot through his chest. Why was Omi not here? With him…telling him everything would be okay, doing exactly what the youngest member of Weiss always did when one of them was sick or hurt? Where… "Omi!" Ken gasped. His eyes snapped open and he ignored the sharp pain his head gave as he tried to sit up and found that he couldn't. Yoji was holding him back. He growled in frustration. "Where is he?" Yoji closed his eyes, giving a soft sigh and pushed the brunette back… his silence giving the news as well as muttered words could have. "Iie." Ken whispered. "Iie." He repeated louder again. "You're lying! You're lying! We didn't screw up this mission. We… He's fine. He's here. You guys are fucking with my head. OMI! Omi… where the hell are you?" He cursed. "That fucking van! That…" Whatever was to come next didn't. His rant simply stopped as if all the emotions that had been trying to get loose and pouring out of him suddenly locked themselves in his chest. His brown eyes darkened, and he limped back in the bed… looking for the first time like a very, very vulnerable child.

                Yoji sighed, wanting to look away. For all the world… to just walk out of this room… and do something… anything but to stay here and watch someone break emotionally. But it had to be done. So, Ken remembered… and he had awakened. This plan had been fucked up royally. 

Aya had froze.

Ken had froze.

Omi was gone.

                "I have to ask you something." He found himself saying, a bit cold… a bit hard. "Why the hell didn't you get out of the way?" The brunette didn't answer. The questions could wait he supposed. He took a cigarette out and lit it carefully, watching the red rim at the base of it start to slowly creep up as he breathed it in.

A broken leg. The kid would survive.

All of them would.
    
    …

                He had failed him. He had failed again. Again. Again. Aya shook his head. There was no time. 

No time for this…

He had failed.

He had frozen the moment he had been needed the most. Staring at Omi's stiff form screaming their names one by one, asking for help… and he had stayed there… frozen at the sight of such open pain.

Omi had forgotten them.

As the boy breathed each name out… fear had crashed into Aya's being as he saw that after each name was pronounced, a sort of blankness had filled the boy's blue eyes.

Omi had forgotten them. 

And the tears that had fallen… and that scream… Aya shuddered at the memory before he could repress it. It was his fault.

His…

He bent down and picked at the broken pieces of syringe. The last of whatever had been contained in this glass dart dripped slowly into the open bag in which he dumped the pieces. They would need every clue… evey detail…

They had to find him.

They had to.

There was no other choice.

…

Nagi sighed in relief as he saw the car pull up in the driveway. Tot's purple hair flew in the wind as she hopped out of the car with her usual bouncy energy. Shu on the other hand knew, as he always did, that someone was watching their arrival and thus… took his time in getting out of the car and entering the house. He seems awfully proud of himself, Nagi noted absently. The redhead opened the door in a swift movement and gave an alarming smile. 

                "How was the circus?" Nagi asked as Tot bounded in after a wave from the older man. 

                "Fun." Shu answered for the both of them. Tot nodded excitedly and started to pull Nagi away, bubbling with information about how cute the striped kitty cats had been (Tigers…kitty cats? Nagi had to smile at the description.) and etc. He let himself be dragged away, knowing that the redhead would let everyone know what exactly had made the circus so… 'fun'.

                "I love kittens." Shu whispered to himself and then let himself have a victorious little chuckle. Playing with little kittens' minds was such a more amusing occupation than actually trying to kill them. His smile widened as he saw the glint of Brad's glasses come towards him in the house's dull lighting.

                "Fun night?" The American asked with a smile of his own. He didn't wait for the nod. The man already knew. "Interesting." He started to walk away, back to doing whatever the man had been doing before this and just flung a bit of advice over his shoulder. "Don't let them figure it out." 

…

The first thought had been one of pain… and then confusion. There was no real identity…just a feeling that… couldn't be defined as the blue eyes opened slowly. The van shook a bit as it was driven over a bump and that was all that was needed to jerk the rest of the… sleepiness… darkness out of the way. A look around and the first question was answered. 

I'm a girl.

So I'm a she.

She looked around, straining to focus her eyes in the darkness, ignoring the dull throbbing pain her head was made up of at the moment. A van?

Where were they going?

What…?

Who…?

The confusion seemed to leave.

Why didn't she remember anything?

This wasn't normal!!!

How could someone simply forget everything?

And have nothing but a blank slate where memories were supposed to reside?

She started to claw her way out of her seat, fighting with the seat belt that was now strangling her in the soft cushiony car seat.

                "Oy girly?" It's okay…" A soft male voice started from the front making her jump. "It's all right." She couldn't see him… yet her hands faltered. "Are you feeling better?" Better? Her eyes widened. She felt a soft touch on her cheek and her mouth opened to let loose a shriek. "It's okay." He repeated just as softly as before, the hand moving away and a light was flicked on. "You're safe now…Ouka." 

Ouka.

Her name?

It felt strange.

Not right.

Ouka.

                "What happened?" There was a silence that answered her at first while the man stopped to think of a reply to give her.

                "We finally found you a home."

                "You what?"

                "We found you a good home. Your new parents will come pick you up very soon. I promise."


	6. Home is Where the Heart is

Ch. 6

Home is Where the Heart is…

                She had closed her eyes…and waited for the darkness to take once again a hold on her tired mind. To take it all away… the blankness and the throbbing her head gave as blood pulsed through her body.

Take it all away.

But the darkness never comes when it's wanted and she sighed, feeling uncomfortable with everything. The light blanket that had been thrown over her was too light and the cold air seemed to weave itself through the fabric to bite chillingly at her legs and arms. Her clothes, that she had been told to stay in by a rather frazzled woman, were suddenly too tight and they itched at her skin. 

She let loose a soft sigh and turned to her side, curling up in a fetus position as she awaited the day and the arrival of her new 'family.'

She wondered what the would be like…

She wondered…

And wondered…

Until everything faded…

Along with the memories…

Along with everything else.

…

                Manx glared at the redhead without saying anything. There really wasn't anything left to say. Her grip on the bag that he had given her was too tight, soft tremors overtaking her arm, the only sign really that she was just as shocked as the rest of them. Beside her, Aya-chan cried softly.

The noise was annoying. 

Unfair.

The others couldn't show that kind of emotion…

He couldn't show that kind of emotion…

                "I'll let you know if we find anything." She muttered. "In the meantime…" 

                "I know." Aya cut her off brusquely. "We'll keep looking."

                "You might want to look at the clients… keep an eye on them…"

                "Aa." The violet eyes hadn't widened. But inside he still felt the surprise he kept hidden. He hadn't thought of that…why hadn't he…?

/Tough day kitten, don't take it so hard…/ Aya shook his head. 

He'd wait for Yoji to come back.

He needed to know that Ken was all right.

All right.

He closed his eyes and turned to walk out the door.

…

                "Nagi?" The voice was soft and held not just a bit of humor in it. He tore his eyes from his computer screen and turned to glare at the telepath.

                "What is it?"

                "It is possible to make some computer files accessible to only one other person….other than ourselves. Making it look deleted for the others who try to hack into it." Even if he was asking questions, Shu never raised his voice, letting the younger boy know that Shu already knew the answer. He wasn't really asking if it was possible. He just wanted Nagi to say yes… get the kid talking and then somehow get Nagi to say that he would do this task…without really knowing why HE was doing it. He glared harder at the redhead.

                "What do you want Shu?" 

                "You owe me…" The older man drawled with a large smile on his face. "Don't worry though… it's all for a good cause. It'll be fun." 

                "You think everything is fun." Nagi grumbled slightly but resignation had already washed over his features. There was no use in arguing with Shu…none at all. "What's the file? And who's the one…" Ge trailed off as the information was suddenly planted in his head, no doubt through mental… whatever… He frowned again. "I hate it when you do that!" He gave his head a little shake and then sighed. Nagi turned back to his computer and started to hack into Bombay's computer. 'Poor Taketori Mamoru…' He thought sarcastically. 'Good luck getting out of this one…'

…

                It was earl, that much her senses could tell her as she opened her eyes and blinked as the light hit her, blinding her for an instant. It was early…and she was hungry. Slowly she unwrapped the blanket from one of her shoulders and pushed the rest of the fabric aside, freeing her legs. She swung them over the bed and let them dangle a bit uselessly as she took in her surroundings. The room was a bit bland; the only decorations that colored the rooms were drawings. Childlike drawings… scribbles really, of every color in swirls and zigzags that filled the paper and probably more but any indication of that mess had already been washed away. She let a yawn escape her lips and looked away from the drawings, her eyes finding the wooden door instead. One foot moved forward and was suddenly pressed onto the cold floor. She yelped and bit her lip… knowing for some reason that she didn't want to be heard. That she had to be quiet but when she searched her brain for a reason… it seemed to disappear from her and she was lost. The second foot joined the first and the cold moved up her legs and up her spine, sending chills through her body. She gave a little shake. 

Cold was only a minor problem.

Her stomach grumbled again, loud enough for her to hear as well as feel. She winced at that and clenched a fist to her stomach, pressing it against… hoping that the sensation would go away. 

How long had it been?

How long…

She shook her head and pushed herself off the bed in one fluid motion. Instead of asking questions… She should do something. Taking one step and then another, she quickly reached the wooden door and opened it, freeing herself from the bland room… that was beginning to tear at her nerves. She didn't know why… couldn't know why… it just was so… un-personal. It gave nothing. No information… it just was/

                "Hello?" She asked softly as she hurried to close the door behind her and step further into the hallway. A child, probably no more than three, glanced up at her, his thumb in his mouth and round tears rolling down his cheeks. At the sight of her, the hand left his mouth and he lifted them up in clear demand of attention and of wanting to be picked up. "Hi." She greeted, kneeling before the child and doing what had been asked of her. She gathered him to her. "What's wrong? Where… where is everyone? I remember…" She was speaking more to herself than to him… she knew that but still… "I remember the men. They were nice… but scary. And that woman…" She trailed off as the little boy whimpered and his little hands grabbed at her hair. 

                "…ungwy…" The little one whimpered again. "Ungwy." She blinked and tried to unclench his fingers from her hair. 

                "What?" She asked, eyes widening in surprise.

                "I'm ungwy." The boy continued, his brown eyes pleading towards her for help.

                "Hungry?" She guessed half hazardly and was given a very energetic nod in response. "No one home beside us?" She asked. He shook his head and stuck his thumb back into his mouth. "Where's the kitchen?" She asked gently. "Do you know where it is?" His brown eyes blinked at her with sudden trust and he nodded, pointing with his free hand down the hallway. She sighed and got up, hefting him into a more comfortable position, for herself and him, in her arms as she began to walking again. At the end of the hallway, he tugged at her hair again and made her turn to the left into a room she knew had to be the playroom. Scattered toys for all ages, ripped up books, markers and crayons… some of them chewed, littered the floor. She stepped carefully, her attention fully intent on not stepping on something that might cause her to fall. She had to protect the little one. He was heavy for a three year old and she was relieved when her foot touched the tiled floor of the kitchen, leaving the carpeted warmth of the playroom floor. A plastic baby chair sat next to an oval shaped table. A piece of paper had been taped onto the surface of the white-legged table and it immediately caught her attention.

                _I've gone shopping for food. Please take care of Kenji while I'm gone, his bottle is already prepared in the fridge. Put it in the microwave for a minute and it should be fine. Remember to check his diaper. I'm counting on you Ami. And let the new girl sleep in, she's had a rough night and she'll be leaving as soon as he parents come and pick her up. Be back soon._

_                                                                                                                                Mei._

                Her arms felt suddenly weak as her eyes finished skimming the note. Parents? She… had parents? The thought made her tremble with fear and giddiness. But her mind seemed to slap her awake with its bluntness. 'Of course you have parents. Everyone has parents… it's whether they want you… love you that makes them good ones. Anyway… you knew you were getting new parents. They told you yesterday.'

                "Are you Kenji?" She asked as she finally managed to tear her eyes away from the note. She settled him in the plastic chair, much to his dismay, and it took her awhile to buckle him in securely and get his hands to once again let go of her hair while ignoring her protests. "You want food… don't you?" She asked instead. That quieted him for a moment and it gave her the opportunity to escape to the fridge, to grab the bottle for the child and grab an apple for herself. She then went to the microwave and had to pause in mild reflection at how to use this microwave. That problem too was settled rather quickly and soon, Kenji, she guessed that was his name, was eating his breakfast quietly if not sloppily, his small hands holding onto the bottle for dear life as she ate her apple in deep thoughts.

The apple was sweet… a bit too sweet for her jumpy stomach that didn't seem to want to settle down no matter what she told herself. 

How there was nothing to worry about… nothing really to do but just wait and be patient. 

But oh how she couldn't calm down. Because… what if? What if the knew about her? What if they could fight the darkness that ate at her mind whenever she thought she could remember something? 

To fight that fear that was locked away in her chest because she couldn't remember.

She hadn't even remembered her own name.

Ouka.

She didn't like it.

It didn't sound right.

She closed her eyes.

…

                "How is he?" Ran asked, tired. Incredibly tired and feeling very old… Frail.

He hated that feeling. 

He didn't need to specify who he was talking about. It was so obvious who it was… He closed his eyes.

/Let the nightmares end…ne Kitten?/

Yoji didn't answer right away, his mouth set in a tight line as he was lost in his own grim thoughts. 

                "Good I guess. Nothing that can't be fixed." He muttered finally. "How's your sister holding up?" 

                "Fine." Ran muttered coolly. "Manx took her home." There was a stretch of silence. "Yoji…The computer files…" Ran started. "They're gone." Another stretch of silence. The older man looked up, sunglasses hiding whatever emotion was passing in his eyes at that moment. 

                "Gone?" Ran nodded. "Damn it!"

…

                "Kenji…Hold still." She pleaded, trying to wipe the little boy's round cheeks that were now covered with milk. Ouka sighed finally and gave up. She didn't know how to deal with children exactly. If only he were here… She blinked. If only who was here? She thought hard. 

Nothing.

The whisper was gone.

Ignoring her futile attempts at understanding it.

Ignoring her need to know..,

Bitter tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes.

                "Ne-chan." The little boy cried our, grabbing her arm. "Ne-chan…" She couldn't understand his baby talk. She couldn't…she was too tired suddenly and her head hurt.

It seemed it would hurt for all eternity.

                "Lets go look for the others." She whispered. "Lets go look for the others, ne Kenji? Ne…" 

'Ouka… my name is Ouka…' She was biting her lip and the metallic taste filled her mouth, invading it and making her stomach tighten even more. 'Ouka…' She unclipped the boy and picked him up, holing onto him as tightly as she could without hurting him.

Silly how it was…

That she… the older one was comforted in the child's very presence.

She was needed. 

That was enough for now… or at least… she would be able to trick herself into thinking that it would be enough for now.

'I want to go home.'

She stepped into the playroom and looked around.

Still as deserted.

What had been the name on the note? A…A something. Aya? No not that. Ami… Ami… Where had Aya come from? She shook her head. 

                "Ami? Ami?" She called out, continuing to walk. Her footsteps quickly brought her back into the hallway and painfully slowly, she went and opened each door, looking in and finding more and more empty beds…and no one to explain to her where she was and when her parents would come and pick her up. Her arms started to ache again. "Ami?" She called out one last time. Nothing. She sighed and stepped into a random room. So the wait would continue. She let the little boy wiggle out of her arms and into the bed. She followed him in and sighed, looking up at the ceiling before turning to her side and once more letting the child come to her arms. Before long, both of them had fallen asleep and neither of them heard the front door opening.

…

                "I can't believe this happened again. You said they wouldn't remember anything!" The woman hissed into the phone, her hand cupped near her mouth to block the sound from going further. Whatever response was given, it didn't please her. "And what if this one remembers? Your new…" She trailed off and the blood in her face drained away. "No. I'm not complaining but…I can't be caught…Please… You've got help me find her. Yes… Ami. She must've left an hour or two ago. No…I went out For food. Yes." There was another pause and some color returned to her face. "Yes… The Wilsen's will be coming shortly. She will be ready for them. Does she need another doze? Pills… a bag of them. I understand. Thank you." She sighed with relief and anger and slammed the phone back into the receiver. 

If anyone found out…

If anyone ever made the connection to her… she'd be finished.

She closed her eyes.

That brat! Running away again… She opened her dark brown eyes. Never mind that. It was too late to remedy the situation.

But as for the other girl…

A soft smile replaced the frown. 

She was exactly what the Wilsen's had wanted. She snorted with slight derision. The foreign couple would never know… and that child would be as happy as she had been before… or happier… therefore… how could she even bother to feel guilty? She shook her head.

It was time for that child to be ready.

She stepped into the room where she had found her last two 'orphans' and decided that naptime for them was over. With a firm but gentle grip on the girl's shoulder she shook it and the girl's blue eyes snapped opened and narrowed, a dangerous glint passing through them. She stepped away. Mei hadn't gotten to where she was without being able to realize what dangerous was.

And that girl… She swallowed hard… could be dangerous.

The eyes had given her away. The kick that had been shot out in her direction had barely been missed. 'Where the hell did they pick this girl up?'

                "Ouka…" Mei exclaimed as if she was greeting an old acquaintance. The fake warmth injected in her voice made the girl pause, confusion lighting her blue eyes and softening them a bit.

                "Ami?" Mei shook her head. 

                "I'm Mei… You met me last night you poor dear but since you were so tired… we didn't get much time to get acquainted."

'No.' Ouka thought. 'That's not true. I wasn't tired. I…' What did it matter?

                "Oh." She tried to smile. "I looked for Ami but She's not here." The woman nodded patiently as if the news didn't surprise her greatly. 

                "Yes… Ami… bless my old mind, I forgot, went home yesterday. I'm so used to being able to depend on her…" She trailed off, still gazing intently at those blue eyes to see if the lies were being gobbled up like they should be.

                "I don't know how to change diapers." Ouka stated, ignoring the mutterings of the woman. "I fed Kenji… but…" She shrugged and looked down at the boy who was still deeply asleep beside her. 

                "Don't worry about it." She made her smile wider. "Ouka… I have exciting news to give you." The blue eyes looked at her curiously now and the suspicion was washed away with the rest of Mei's words. "Your parents are coming in…" She glanced at her watch. "…approximately fifteen minutes."

                "Really?" There was barely hidden excitement in the girl's voice. "They… my parents… they're adoptive aren't they?" Mei nodded, wondering where this question would lead up to. "But… but you… you… do you know why I'm like this? I don't remember anything! How old am I? I can't… I don't even know that much…" The woman sighed and let herself sit on the edge of the bed.

                "Ouka…Ouka dear heart. Calm down. Your mind doesn't want you to remember everything right now because it's too much for your heart to take… but once it is… I'm sure you'll remember. And you're fifteen."

                "I don't care if I'm not ready to take it! I need to remember. It's not right… It's not normal to have nothing left of the past!" The girl exclaimed, her voice near hysterical. Kenji woke up at the sound of it and sat up, eyes wide and near tears. Mei sighed and lifted the boy in her lap, shushing him and while doing that, taking the time to think up of a lie to tell the girl. Every one she came up with was so… corny.

She held back the third sigh and instead reached for Ouka's hand. 

                "Listen to me, love. You can't remember anything? Nothing at all?" The girl shook her head. "You were in a car accident… and you were the only who survived it… We've been taking care of you ever since… and trying to find you a home. The head trauma you received had made it almost impossible for you to remember anything." 

                "Oh…" The blue eyes seemed to close and the girl looked away. "I had a brother, didn't I?" She asked carefully, voice barely over a whisper. " I think I remember a brother… He…" Ouka tore he hand out of the woman's soft grasp. "…it doesn't matter."

/That's right kitten. He doesn't matter anymore./

Then why was she so close to tears again?

She would never win against the darkness. Never.

But maybe… maybe that was a good thing. Maybe she could start again. A new Ouka… without the accident…without the deaths surrounding her. Yes… yes… she could do that. And she wouldn't be so sad ever again…

/Smart kitten… such a smart little kitten…/

Warmth pushed aside the grief and she looked up.

And smiled.

…

                The woman hadn't lied, for fifteen minutes later giving Ouka barely enough time to even untangle her hair… forget taking a bath Mei had advised… her parents had arrived. She had watched them quietly. Kenji in her arms, suddenly afraid that they wouldn't like her. That she wasn't what they wanted in a girl.

Maybe she was too short or…

Their smiles were priceless as they washed her fear away. Her new mother was close to tears at the happiness of having finally made one of her dreams come true. She would now have a daughter. She was of medium height and hair was wavy and to her shoulders… auburn. Her father… was tall, hair black and cropped short. No beard. He smiled also and the brown eyes held a warmth that Ouka knew deep in her heart… she had never known before. She felt her own eyes prickle with oncoming tears as Kenji was taken out of her arms by Mei, and she was engulfed by a tight hug by Mr. and Mrs. Wilsen. 

They were gaijin… she knew that. But it didn't matter.

It didn't matter at all because… they… they loved her.

                "Ouka…We…" The woman tried to express herself in words and failed. 

                "Let's go home." The man muttered in a gruff voice.

                "Hai."

'Home…' She was going home. 'Home…'

/Home is where the heart is, Kitten…/


	7. It's All in Your Head

 Ch.7 

It's all in your head.

                Ouka couldn't help but gasp in delight at the quaint little apartment as the car finally pulled to a stop in front of it. The sides were a washed out white color and there were little balconies at each floor… with vines that trailed down the front façade. She smiled as the car door was opened for her. She hopped out, and followed them in, her hand in Mrs. Wilsen's, who she had learned during the car ride was to be called Josie until Ouka felt comfortable enough to call her mom. 

'Mom… Dad…'

Time…would pass relatively fast she thought as a gentle wind passed by her.

…

                Ken kept his eyes closed.

Because the less he saw…

Because the less he knew about it…

The less it would be real.

                Omi would be found. Hell he wasn't even gone so why bother to think about it. It was just that… after not seeing him… not hearing his voice for two days, because the second day had come even though Ken cursed it's existence, it was hard not to believe in what Yoji's silence had said. Had screamed at him. 

A tear slipped from his closed eyes. 

He'd been ignoring… avoiding the kid for the past month. And now… now when it would all be over and it would all go back to normal… Omi was gone?

No.

He couldn't accept that!

Just like he couldn't accept Omi's face resembling more and more Yuriko's face as his hair grew long and he softened his voice to become Ouka. 

And thus he had avoided him.

And thus… Omi was gone.

Whisked away from Ken before he could even react.

Hell. He had reacted. He had cursed and been an idiot. Hopped onto his bike before he could even comprehend what exactly was happening. And then he had frozen. Why? Who the hell cared about the fucking why!

He had frozen.

And he had lost the most important thing in his life. 

He'd never see that smile again.

Never here that cheerful voice that said hello or asked if he was okay…

Never to see those blue eyes that always seemed so worried…

Never…

'Fuck you.

Fuck you for being such an ass!' He slammed his head back into the soft pillow and rested an arm across his eyes in hopes to keep the reality away… to keep his eyes from opening. He didn't want to know…

The cast lay heavily on his leg. Dead weight. He hated it. 

For all the world he wanted to tear it off, get out of bed and go search every corner of the town… every patch of shadow… every home… every adoption center… and find him.

The door opened, Yoji came in, apparently leading Aya into the room. Both of them still had their closed off faces, meaning they were still in mission mode. Ken looked away. Silence always gave them away.

                "Ken." Yoji started, pulling a chair towards him from the wall. He sat on it and made a motion with his hand to get Aya to come closer. "How are you feeling?" Who the hell was Yoji kidding in asking such a stupid question? It didn't matter how he was feeling. And his welfare was certainly not why those two had come in here to discuss with him. So he stayed silent, staring at the white wall with disgusted concentration. "We've… someone deleted the mission files." 'Deleted mission files?' Ken's brain slowly registered. 'And the point of that is…' "Manx got the chemical analysis report back on whatever those two bastards gave Omi. No use beating around the bush as they say. It's not good. It's a new drug that's been on the black market and its purpose is to either give you a high or wipe away your memories. The normal amount given to a person is…"

                "I don't care." Ken hissed, his fingers clenching into a tight fist. "How much did they give him?"

                "Three times more than the usual doze." Aya spoke finally. "There's little hope he'll ever regain his memories back…even if we find him."

                "When we find him." Yoji half growled. "We're still looking. And whoever's trying to delay us will get hell when I find them."

                "So the mission's not over?" Ken asked bleakly. 

                "No… it isn't."

                "Then get me fucking crutches." Ken hissed. "And let me be useful instead…" 

                "You'll get them in twenty four hours… but for now, rest." Aya muttered, turning to leave. "We'll be back soon with any updates." Yoji nodded and pushed himself back before getting up and leaving as well. The door closed and Ken was once again left alone with his own dark thoughts.

…

                Ouka found herself, right after having been given a tour of the cozy apartment that would be her home, in the bathroom clutching to herself tightly, new clothes that she had been given. Mrs. Wilsen removed her hand from under the faucet and shook the water off her fingers with a satisfied smile on her face. "The temperature is perfect, just turn it off when you feel it's enough…" Her smile grew as she waved Ouka closer. "Call if you need anything." She said gently, leaving Ouka alone in the new surroundings. 

She gave a little sigh and went over to turn the faucet off. The happiness that had filled her before was still there, keeping her warm and in a world that seemed very far from reality. She kept waiting for something or someone to come and take it all away yet… She unclenched her hands and gently draped the clothes; a simple shirt, sweater and jeans, on the floor. Yet, she was still here. Still safe. A smile crept onto her face.

/Better not keep them waiting kitten./

She turned slightly, and started to remove her shirt, pulling it over her head. Pants were next and…

Stop.

Eyes widened…

A trembling started to overtake the small body. Slowly it fell to the floor, blue eyes wide and pained staring out from under the long hair.

That something had happened.

That something had happened.

That something had happened…because…because…she…she wasn't a…a she… The eyes closed. 

/They don't need to know kitten./

A guy.

/It can be a secret/

A guy. He was a guy…

/It'll be our secret/

Can't be Ouka… knew it was wrong…

/Our secret…/

Numbly, he got up and mechanically did what he had to do…to keep from attracting attention. He had a home… he didn't want to give it up. And they wanted a girl… only a girl… They wouldn't know.

They didn't need to know.


	8. As Time Goes by Laughing

Ch8.

As time goes by… laughing

                _Pale. Scared. Cold. Is she all right? So cold… Dear god… she's trembling. Do something!_

He closed his eyes and tried to shut the past few hours out of his mind. When he'd left the bathroom, they'd been there waiting. Shock. They said he was in shock… too much change they'd said. 

Too much… change…

If it hadn't been him, if it hadn't been real… but only a show or something…he'd have laughed.

How could anyone…forget about them self so much…to not even be able to remember…to realize… Of course he'd been in shock.

They had helped him into bed, ignoring his suddenly violent protests to not be touched… to be left alone. They had given him medicine… medicine that had been made especially for these kinds of situations. He'd taken it only to get them out of the room. But once they had left, he'd thrown it back up.

He knew what was wrong with him.

And he doubted any pill would make it any better.

The boy glued his eyes to whatever was in front of him. He was a he. Not a she. So, he wasn't Ouka…and people had lied to him. All of it… everything… was lie. 

Breath.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Breath.

Nothing he'd been told since he had awakened from that truck had been real. He wasn't Ouka. He wasn't a girl… was he even an orphan? Were his parents dead? Brothers? Sisters? Who the hell was he? 

It was hard to remember…even something as simple as breathing. If he closed his eyes, if he just shut them and let darkness hit his mind, and if he fought that darkness… he could almost sense… something. A sound. A name. A face. A memory?

Possibly.

Breath.

It hurt. The fear that gnawed at his chest made it hurt to breath. Made it hard to even want to remember. 

But yet…

Maybe… if everything else was a lie… maybe… maybe someone was looking for him. He never felt it when his hand rose upward to grasp at the air, clenching it into a fist as if trying to close onto something…anything.

Who was he?

What was he doing here still? Living in a lie.

Why was here he in the first place?

Breath,

In.

Out…

In?

He coughed and sat up, his fists now closing on the linen sheets that were underneath him instead of the empty air. He didn't want to leave. That was the problem. He'd felt wanted for the first time. He'd felt loved…

Could he really lie to these people…?

/Do you have a choice kitten?/

He shook his head. No. No, he didn't have a choice. This was the only home he had right now. The only shelter…

God. Let time pass quickly…


	9. Only Minutes Away

Ch 9

Only a minute away…

Time did pass fairly quickly, Ouka found. He still hadn't been able to reclaim any of his lost memories and had decided that keeping the name that had been given to him would be the easiest for now… especially since for some reason he had the hardest times remembering the smallest of things. For instance, he would forget now and then, that he had been adopted… that his new parent's were the Wilsens'. Sometimes even their faces would become a blur and he would stumble over words, fear clutching him in a cold embrace. 

But even with this plaguing him along with the secret he so desperately needed to keep, time continued to flow at a reasonable pace, sometimes a bit too fast, leaving him breathless. Take today for an instance. He frowned… and blinked. What had happened again??? Oh… yes… Mrs. Wilsen had taken him to a school… to take the entrance exam while Mr. Wilsen was at work. And he had done decent… he thought, hoped. He wanted them to be proud of him. 

The results would be in shortly they had muttered. Which was fine with him… after all it left him with time to search for answers. Especially since the Wilsen's had offered him a computer as another 'welcome to the family and house' gift. A burning sense of guilt and shame filled him. He closed his eyes, his fists rubbing at them hard. It was not his fault… this whole thing was not his fault. 'You still lie to these people…' He shook his head. Enough… His eyes glanced over the computer screen and he felt the sudden tingle take over his arms and hands just like it had the first time he's seen the gift. He felt a thrill… A small smile tinged the too pale of face. 

The door was opened slightly, Mrs. Wilsen looking in to see _their daughter… god it was good to be able to say that, to think that! The slight form was typing away at an amazing speed. It seemed that a computer had been the right gift to give after all. She smiled gently. Her husband would always be the better judge when it came to reading people's likes and dislikes…She turned away, closing the door behind her quietly, not wanting to disturb the fragile peace that was surrounding their child right now. _

The woman went downstairs, trying to think about what to cook for dinner, her mind going over a mental checklist of what was still in the fridge. So lost in her thought that she never heard her husband slam into the house and mount the stairs in such a fast pace, it made the house tremble. He was about to slam Ouka's door open but some of his common sense took over and he paused, trying to calm down. After all… the last thing he wanted to do was scare the poor girl. 

The door opened in front of him before he could comprehend the movement. 

                Ouka's face stared at him in surprise. "…Mr. Wilsen?" She asked gently. "Are you okay?" He nodded and gave a short bark of laughter. 

                "Well… I guess I can't surprise you ever, huh Ouka-chan." She smiled slightly, looking a bit unsure of what was happening.  "May I come in?" She nodded, letting the door open further. 

                "Dear?" Mrs. Wilsen… Josie… Ouka thought firmly, relaxing as she heard her adoptive mother run up the stairs. "Are you home already? I thought…" She looked confused. "…you had a big case to work on." Mr. Wilsen nodded. 

                "I do. But they let me out early so I could spend some time with my family." He thought quickly. "And… to celebrate the fact that Ouka's been with us for a month now!" He added jovially. 

                "I have?" Ouka's smile grew into a genuine one. "Oh." She ducked her head, but not before letting the two adults view a blush that was painting their little girl's cheeks. He pulled her into a hug. 

                "Its true…So do my two very pretty ladies want to go out and celebrate this event?" 

                "That means I don't have to cook?" Mrs. Wilsen asked, arching her eyebrow. Her husband nodded and she gave a small whoop of joy. "Then what are we waiting for! Go get your coat Ouka, its cold outside."

                "Hai Josie!" Ouka managed to get out of the hug and dashed back in her room to get her coat. As she did, Mr. Wilsen added onto that… 

                "Get your coat and your medicine, Ouka-chan…" Mrs. Wilsen turned to her husband at the odd request, suddenly suspicious. 

                "Why?" She mouthed as to not let Ouka overhear. "She's been fine all day." Her husband shook his head, remaining silent. The girl skipped out of the room, the bottle of medicine in hand and her coat in the other. Mr. Wilsen took the bottle and placed another smile on his face.

                "You won't need these ever again." He muttered, Ouka looked at him curiously and then greeted him with another one of her real smiles. He ignored his wife's widening of the eyes and mutely followed them out the house. Explanations would be needed… but for now… they would just enjoy the one month anniversary…For this little family he had recreated might not last very long. He pocketed the medicine. It would not last long at all… if these were what he thought they were. 

…

                Hours later, as he snuggled into bed, Mr. Wilsen let his wife turn to him with an accusing glance. 

                "What is going on here, Will?" He sighed and patted the spot next to him on the bed. "She might still need that medicine… I know she's been adjusting very well but…" He placed a finger on her lips as she finally came closer.

                "Listen to me." He said urgently. "You remember the kidnapping case that we've been working on…" She nodded slowly. "We've managed to find one the kidnapped girls… she doesn't remember much but…" He fished around for the medicine that Ouka had given him. "She remembers these. She had some on her and we had them analyzed. They're very strong hallucinogens making whoever takes them, somehow lose their memory. We're not sure how or why but…" 

                "Wait a minute…" His wife took a deep breath. "Are you saying… that our little girl… that she might be one of the kidnapped victims? That we've been feeding her this crap? That…" She shook her head, pain etched in the fine features of her face. "Please tell me this is isn't true." There was no reason to let a lie continue further no matter how much his wife might need it. 

                "She might be." He sighed. "If her medicine matches Ami's then…" He trailed off. "We already arrested the woman at that adoption center. We've only got the girl's faulty memory and the medicine to keep her in prison for a couple of days but if Ouka's medicine turns out to be the same… then there is no way Mei can accuse of being set up. I'll be making a search on the database to see if anyone of the kidnapped cases looks like Ouka." Mrs. Wilsen turned away. "Jos…" He trailed off. 

                "…how…why? Why…?" The rest of her words were drowned out with sobs. 

…

                Ken hobbled around the kitchen with his crutches. The kitchen had become their new meeting place since it was hard for Ken to go down to the basement and it was obvious that neither Yoji nor Aya would actually carry him down there and back up again. Not, he thought a bit savagely, that I would have let them anyway. He sighed frustrated by the lack of progress… by the lack of news… by the lack of Omi's presence. It was driving him insane. He let himself fall onto one of the wooden chairs. He wondered what news Manx would bring them. He glanced at the clock. Five minutes before she would arrive…

                Aya came down the stairs, a pinched expression on his face. He gave a curt nod to Ken but didn't say anything so Ken remained quiet as well. Until the silence started to suffocate him that is…

                "Has the computer been fixed, do you think? Maybe Manx found a hacker that could help… or…" Aya's violet eyes glanced at him hard. 

                "Perhaps."  

                "Where's Yoji?" 

                "In his room." Ken started to drum nervously over the table's surface.

                "Where is she?" He finally burst out.

                "I'm here." Manx stated, making both men jump. "Excuse me… I had a slight delay…" Bull shit, thought Ken as he glanced at the clock… she was on time as usual. I'm just being an ass. "Where's Balinese?" She asked after having glanced around the room. 

                "YOJI GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!" Ken yelled into the hallway. There was a thud overhead and then Yoji's footsteps running down the stairs. 

                "Bakayarou." Yoji muttered, scowling in the brunette's direction. "I'm not deaf." He slouched into one of the chairs and waited. 

                "You have a new mission boys. It involves…"

                "Wait a minute… what do you mean new mission?" Ken managed to gasp out as he saw Aya's eyes close and Yoji curse. "We haven't found Omi yet… the old mission isn't done yet. Its not…" Manx looked at him, emotionless. 

                "That mission has been closed." She said matter of factly. "We have enough evidence that Bombay was one of the kidnapped few that were killed. A body was pulled out of a river not too far away… it was unrecognizable but the blood type matched. Getting back to what I was saying…" Her words disappeared as he felt himself drowning. Omi was dead? Omi had been pulled out of a river? The blood type was a match? 

                "When the hell were you going to let us know?" He asked softly. He was blinking rapidly. "When the hell were you… What the fuck does it mean the blood type matched? It doesn't mean crap! Tons of people have Omi's blood type!!! I won't believe that he's dead! I won't!" Manx sighed. 

                "You're not the only one who was close to Bombay, Siberian… so please." She started softly, looking for the first time vulnerable and not at all like the Manx that they all had come to know. The vulnerability silenced him for a moment as the ache within him started to freeze over in his chest, becoming dull and pounding at the same time.  "Your new mission isn't a typical one…" She sighed and looked behind her, as if someone would appear. "It's just to get accustomed to a new Weiss member, a hacker that will fill Bombay's place. Aya-chan… you can come in now." As if the day couldn't get any worse. Aya's… Ran's little sister came in, looking pale and unhappy with the situation. Ken's eyebrow's shot up. Omi was being replaced so soon? Why…Anger began to boil once more…this could not be happening.

                "What…" Ran stood up, blood rushing to his veins. "Are you insane? She is not to become one of us." 

                "I know. She will only be a hacker… nothing more. There will be no missions involving her as an assassin. She doesn't have the training." 

                "No. This…" 

                "A girl and three guys, Manx?" Yoji asked, his voice tired and dull. "It's bad all around." 

                "She's not taking Omi's place, damn it!" Ken shouted finally. "Cause he's not dead and I'll find him! I'm not giving up on him…" 

                "PLEASE!" Aya-chan shouted over the chaos that had begun to overtake the others. "I'm not… I'm not being pushed into this, Ran." She whispered once silence had fallen. "I asked for this, to be able to help you guys. Omi knew. He was the one who taught me… and I'm not trying to replace him… I couldn't. I could never…" The nineteen year old girl flung herself in her brother's arms. "I just want to help you…"

Yoji sighed and raked a hand through his hair. 

                "Why don't we give this a week?" He muttered, slipping, seemingly out of no where, his sunglasses back onto his face. Manx nodded. 

                "Fair enough." She muttered and then took her leave. There was nothing left to say. Yoji placed a hand on Ken's shoulder. 

                "We all knew that this could happen to one of us… Don't…"

                "I won't do anything stupid Yoji." Ken said hotly. "I'm just not going to give up." He pushed himself away from the table finally. "When does this stupid cast come off anyway?" 

                "In a week… I think…" Ran muttered, still embracing his sister to him closely. "It's on the calendar."  As the two left the room to go find the calendar, Yoji couldn't help but overhear the confident Ran break down in the kitchen as he asked shakily why his little sister had joined them in the darkness of hell. 

…

                "Ouka!" Josie called out from the living room the next morning, where she had been reading the mail. The woman had been trying to find distractions for both herself and her child as only she knew what her husband was doing. She didn't want to think about the medicine and what it might tell them. It was going to take a week… less than a week to compare Ouka's medicine and that other girl's medicine. So little time. She felt her eyes prickle warningly and pressed her hands to them. The sound of footsteps made her force on a smile and she let her hands fall back to her sides. 

                "Daijoubou?" Ouka asked gently as she peered into the room, her light blond- brown hair gently waving around with the motion. Josie blinked… Her Japanese was still poor. But she had been trying. Ouka had been such a blessing to have since she had known English. 

                "Uh… yes I am. You?" She answered finally. Ouka smiled and shook his head. 

                "You're supposed to answer me in Japanese, Mama…" He trailed off, his eyes widening. Had he really called this woman mommy just now? He felt his heart race and ducked his head. "Go-…" He was about to apologize when he was pulled into a strong hug. 

                "I'll try harder Ouka…" The woman muttered, touched beyond words. She let go of the girl and smiled. "I got a letter from the school." He blinked, wishing he could somehow change who he was… if only he could be a girl… their little girl. To have a family such as this. He forced a smile of his own and kneeled on the floor, more comfortable there then on the couch beside his adoptive mother to listen to her. 

                "Isn't it a bit early for them to contact us?"  The woman nodded after thinking about the question for a moment. 

                "I guess so, they did say though that it could take between a couple days to a week so…" She shrugged. "Anyway they just wrote to say that you've been accepted and not only that… they think it would be wiser to place you in the senior grade of that school." She beamed at Ouka. 

                "Senior?" He asked a bit dumbly. "But I'm fifteen…"

                "I know… but the level of education you have is that high… they want you to come there and start classes as soon as you feel you can so that you may pass the final exams this year along with the other students." Ouka opened his mouth to protest but Josie continued to speak. "They feel you're ready for it. But it's up to you." 

                "…whatever will make you and… daddy… proud of me." He finally answered, stumbling a bit over the words. And with that said, knowing that he would either start crying or start telling the truth about who he was… but how he still needed them… he turned around and ran out of the room. Once in the safety of his own room, he sat in front of the computer, his head falling to the keyboard. How could he… how could he get attached…? How could he need the feeling of being wanted, needed… so much? How could he continue to lie like this to them?

/Kitten…/

He closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep the sobs in. If only he could remember something… anything. 

/…don't be so hard on yourself…/

The net had given him only a temporary relief. But as he searched the lists of missing children… as he read all the descriptions, a pain would fill him… one so deep… there was no relief. There was nothing in that long list that he had read through at least once… going on twice that could have been a description for him. Could it be that no one was looking for him? 

/The internet is a large world of information, kitten…/

What if he had nothing to go back to?

/You just haven't been looking hard enough…/

What if… no one had ever loved him at all?

  /They might be just minutes away…/

Could he really continue to search for people who were not looking for him? Especially when… when people here did love him?

/But the lies kitten, the lies…/

The darkness would never end.

…

                Shuldich laughed as he left the Weiss brat alone with his guilt. It was almost too easy to play and twist each passing thought of his. Nagi looked up at the laughter, glaring at being interrupted at whatever he and Tot had been doing. Shuldich just gave him a little bow and passed by, sneering. Oh wouldn't Nagi be thanking him when it was he who would make the little Weiss brat pay… he would make the whole Weiss group pay. For taking their chance at immortal life…revenge against this world… They would all pay. 

                He knocked lightly on Brad's door before just entering in. The dark haired man barely looked up from what he was doing. 

                "It's almost time. He'll break soon enough…" Shuldich started. 

                "Don't delve too deep within the boy." Brad muttered finally, a smile playing on his face. "You might get a nasty surprise. But you're right… he will break soon." 

…

                "Aya-chan, how are you doing?" Yoji asked, trying vainly to get some of the uncomfortable tension to break. "Are you moving in okay?" The girl was of course, going to take over Omi's room. Since Omi really hadn't had anything other than his beloved computer, nothing had really needed to be taken out. It still hurt though… The girl offered him a small smile. 

                "Arigato." She said gently. "But I'll be okay. I… I don't think I'll last the week." Aya-chan stated finally as Yoji moved a box in the room that contained Aya-chan's clothes. At his questioning glance she continued. "Ran isn't too happy with this situation… he'll deal but only because in his heart he thinks this is temporary and… and he needs me right now. He blames himself solely for…Omi's disappearance." Yoji nodded slowly, wishing the girl had chosen someone else to loosen her burdens to. He had enough pain within himself to deal with… but… He sighed, cursing himself for being such a softy and let himself sit on the edge of the bed. "…and Ken-san probably wishes I had been used as bait right now…" He shook his head. 

                "I doubt that. I know for a fact that he probably wishes that this mission had never taken place… but I don't think he'd wish you harm. It's not in his nature. If… if he seems cold…" Yoji shrugged. "I don't think he knew how close he was to Omi until this… He's having a hard time letting go." She nodded slowly. "But…" He started again gently, surprising himself. "I have a feeling you will be able to make the healing process go faster for all of us… not just for Ran." He gave her a smile. "Don't be too hard on yourself." Yoji excused himself from the room then, reaching in his pocket for a cigarette. He was on flower duty after all. He couldn't be slacking. 

                The eldest of the Weiss members made his way down the stairs and into the store part of their little house, a flirting smile on his face. He was met by Aya's… damn it all… Ran's  cold eyes. He tensed involuntarily, it was as if Ran was back in his mission mode. But why? He scanned the crowd of teen faces as he walked to the counter to get his apron. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except… There. That man. So out of place… Yoji looked for the clock. It was ten o'clock. Shouldn't he be at work? He shook his head. This was getting out of hand, this being suspicious of every thing, everyone… Maybe it would do all of them good to have a long vacation. 

                "Yare yare…" He muttered to himself. "K' ladies, what can I do for you lovely things?" A group of girls attacked him leaving Ken and Aya…Ran, baka, a slight breather. The man made his way to Ran and pointed to a bunch of roses. Typical, Yoji thought as he handed a girl back her change for the order she had just picked up. Men always went to woo girls with roses. He sighed… and girls would always fall for those flowers. He shook his head. He preferred irises, personally. 

                Ran glared at the new customer who asked for the dozen roses. The man seemed strange as his brown eyes seemed to roam around the shop as if looking for a clue… or as if he was sizing the whole place up. It made him tense to have someone like that in the shop. 

                "Excuse me…how much is that orchid? The roses are for my wife you see… but my daughter likes orchids… She likes all kinds of flowers actually. She says that they sooth her… so… I try to buy her flowers whenever I get the chance. The flower store I usually go to is closed today and yours was recommended so I thought I would give it a try. It seems unusually busy…" He paused giving Ran a hard look.

                "Hn…" Ran muttered as he finished wrapping the roses and began to reach for the orchid the man had pointed to. "It's…" The man cut him off as Ran was about to state its price. 

                "I'd like to have a conversation with you in private. I'm with the local police force." He stated frankly, his jovial expression never changing unlike the tone of his voice. Ran raised an eyebrow but nodded. 

                "Follow me." Ran turned the other way, leading the man to the kitchen. "What is it that a cop wants to know from a florist?" 

                "Not just simple florists… florists believed to be not too long ago, members of Weiss." Ran did not move a muscle even though he wanted to just knock the man flat and throw him out of the room. 

                "We were cleared. Taketori was paranoid… Omi was seeing his daughter. After her death he tried to blame us…" That was the story that had been told. And people had believed it… for who could believe that four florists, especially one as young as Omi, one as joyful and nice as Ken, serious and responsible as himself, and a lady's man like Yoji could be terrorists. The man nodded. 

                "It's true… you were all cleared. But your names are still on our database." The man sighed. "I come here for that reason… I'd like to see Tsukionomi Omi, please."

                "He's not in." 

                "When will he be?"

                "…He moved." Ran sighed. "He moved because he couldn't handle living in this town anymore. Not after what had happened. Why do you need to talk to him?" The man shook his head. 

                "Is there anyway I could reach him?" 

                "E-mail." Aya-chan's clear voice entered the conversation. "Omi-kun was very fond of the computer… would you like me to go get his e-mail address for you?" The man nodded. 

                "Yes…Thank you for your time and help." There was silence between the two men after that and it continued even after the young girl had come back with a piece of paper in hand that she gave quickly. 

                "Would you still like the roses and the orchid?" Ran finally asked, as he followed the man back into the shop area, Aya-chan was close behind him. 

                "Yes. Thank you." The man paid and left, leaving Ran to his thoughts and speculations. Manx would have to be contacted of course. 

…

                Mr. Wilsen sighed, passing his hand across his forehead to catch the forming beads of sweat. Earlier that day he had gotten to work, searching under the police database on whether any of the kidnapped cases resembled their little Ouka even a little. He'd taken Ouka's picture and placed it in the database, asking for a match. Nothing in the kidnapping sections… His hopes had risen. Maybe their Ouka wasn't one of those children. Maybe she truly had been an orphan who needed the warmth of their home. 

Then it had happened… a file came up. But it didn't come from the missing children file… it had come up from the criminal file. And there had been a surprise… it had been a boy. A young looking boy with wide blue eyes and blond brown hair that was a bit messy and long for a boy his age, reaching to his chin, looked back at him from the computer screen. He could see the striking resemblance… his daughter to this Tsukionomi Omi but… it couldn't be could it? This eighteen year old wasn't reported missing and… for christ's sake, Ouka was a girl. 

Still that face… was her face. Maybe they were siblings? It was a possibility although when he had searched the boy's background to find that he truly wasn't a criminal, he had just been caught up in that big Taketori-Weiss mess in which he had been cleared, he had seen that the boy was an orphan. The boy had apparently been taken up by an old lady owning the flower shop. He sighed. 

He had hoped that the boy could have given him answers… perhaps he would remember things that Ouka couldn't. And it would have been priceless to give Ouka back some past… a brother… 

But the boy was no longer here. Mr. Wilsen was back at square one and not liking the feeling at all. 

In a couple days they would have the answer about the medicine… but what would it do? What would it mean to Ouka who was finally beginning to accept them. His wife's joy on the phone not two hours past had been incredible. To hear that Ouka had finally gotten through a barrier and had called them, had honored them with the title of father and mother. What would it do… if she had to go through this whole mess? 

If the medicine was a match for Ami's, then both girls would need to testify against that despicable woman. But not only that… a search for Ouka's true past would need to be done. 

He checked his watch. These thoughts were getting him no where… he would go home, ask to borrow Ouka's computer to send this boy an e-mail and hope for an answer and in the mean time… ask the child if she would be willing to have a blood test be done. He couldn't trust the adoption papers anymore. 

What is this world coming to?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Hey!!!

I'm finally updating!!! I hope the story still holds your interest!!! I'll soon have the next chapter posted! Feedback is appreciated!

J


	10. Dawning Darkness

Ch. 10

Dawning Darkness

                Ouka tugged at the hemline of the short skirt that was part of his school uniform and looked at her adoptive mother with pleading wide eyes. 

                "Can't we get one with a longer skirt?" He asked, making sure that his voice remain high sounding and clear. Another week had passed and tomorrow was supposed to be his first day back in school… as a senior. His nerves had been getting to him and sometimes his voice would lower. It didn't help his nerves to know that something was up but that the Wilsen's were taking painful measures to keep him unharmed by… whatever was happening. Still, as sweet as that might seem since it was obvious they trying to protect him, it scared him. He'd found Josie crying one afternoon and too shocked to do anything smart, like walking away and acting as if he'd never seen the scene, he had walked forward, hugging his adoptive mother until the tears went away. That in itself had been scary but what had been worse was that as he hugged her, the woman had started to sob harder and he had been able to decipher only some words such as… 'I don't want to lose you…' Ouka shook his head. Enough. He would find out when they felt he was ready to find out… until then, he needed a longer skirt. Jeans were fine… he could hide in jeans… but this short of a skirt? No. It was too risky, especially since any wind could just blow it a bit higher and then… he'd be done for. "Please mommy?" The woman's eyes softened and she nodded. 

                "I don't understand why they even make school uniforms skirts that short. It's almost un-decent. In America, my school made us where uniforms too. They weren't half as cute as the ones you get to wear but… well at least the skirts were practical." She went on a bit about skirts and uniforms as she searched the piled for a longer skirt that would still fit him. "Aha! I knew I'd find one. Try this." She handed him the hanger and he complied, trying to keep a blush at bay. Oh the things he had to do to keep the secret safe. 

/My what a kawaii kitten./ 

Ouka passed a hand through his long hair after he had finished buttoning the longer skirt up. It would have to do he decided. No girls in the school he was going to were allowed to wear pants except for gym of course so… He opened the door and came out to see his mother nod approvingly. He smiled. 

                "Are we done?" He asked carefully, keeping his voice neutral. Last time he had asked that, Josie had been a bit saddened that her 'daughter' didn't enjoy shopping as much as she did and instead enjoyed technology or playing darts more. Mr. Wilsen or daddy as Ouka now thought of him, would teasingly call Ouka his little tomboy… whatever that meant. 

                "Hai." Mrs. Wilsen said with a smile. "Did I say it right?" Ouka nodded with a smile. "Lets pay for this and then lets go home. You need your rest… tomorrow will be a busy day for you."

…

                The next day, the sun rose with unusual splendor leaving Ouka to wonder if it was a good or bad omen. The sun could be shining because it would be a good day or simply because the day would turn bad for her, and it was shining to make her feel better. Or not. It could be irony. He managed to eat the breakfast that had been placed in front of him and to look relatively calm as his adoptive mother opted to walk with him towards the school. As they reached the gate Mrs. Wilsen paused. 

                "Well this is it. Good luck!" She smiled. "I'll be waiting right here for you when you're done, ok?" Ouka nodded. "Have fun today." Ouka nodded again and then decided that enough was enough. If he didn't start walking he'd probably chicken out. He moved past the gate and nearly ran into the school. It didn't take him as long as he thought it would to find his classroom and so it was nearly empty when he stepped in. The sensei greeted him warmly by smiling and coming to his side immediately. 

                "Ouka-san?" He asked. He nodded. "Usually I like to introduce new students in front of the classroom once everyone is seated but… would you feel comfortable with that?" Just at the mere thought his insides quivered. He hadn't had to deal with anyone near his age for so long… 

                "Whatever is best." He found himself answering. "I don't want to cause anyone a problem." 

                "I can see already that you won't." The sensei's smile widened slightly, remaining gently. "Could you wait outside? I'll call your name when its time for me to introduce you." Ouka nodded and bowed her head slightly before turning on her heels. "Ouka-san?" He turned his head to see his teacher's face. "You'll be fine." He blinked and nodded once more. He then took the couple steps out of the room and leaned against the wall. Had he looked that frightened? He raised a pale hand to his face. 

                Minutes later, after having many students pass him in the hallway and enter the class without any of them even bothering to consider who he might be, the sensei's teacher called his name out and he entered slowly, his stomach one big ache. He continued to keep his eyes locked to the ground as he went next to the sensei. "She is a new student. Ouka-san you can take your seat behind Teno, Yui, the fifth desk in the second row. Teno, Yui, if you could be kind enough to raise your hand to show Ouka-san who you are…" Ouka was forced to look up. Silence had descended upon the class as he did so. There was no more vague whispering of guys saying how cute the new girl was or girls already trying to get the gossip about the supposed 'her'. If only they all knew… A small smile made the ends of his lips curve up. It wasn't a happy smile though; it was kind of bitter and cold. He was afraid but… fear could easily be pushed away and forgotten. A girl in the second row stood up, her face paling. 

                "Omi? Is this some kind of joke?" Her voice rose high. Ouka eyes widened at the sound of that name. He flinched as the sensei put a hand on his shoulder. 

                "Yui, this is Wilsen, Ouka." He said lightly. "Omi-san is still sick." There was a little pause. "Go to your seat Ouka-san." He forced his leaden legs to move to where the girl still stood, a little pained look playing over her features. As soon as he reached his seat though, the whispers rose in the air once more. The teacher seemed not to notice as he turned to black board and started class. Ouka tried to pay attention and not to listen to the words that were being spoken but he soon gave up and sat back in his chair. As he did, a hand poked him in the back. He looked back a bit shyly and saw that a girl looked back at him with a smile. 

                "I'm Mika, is it true you're only 15?" Ouka blinked. How could she have known that? He nodded slowly and her brown eyes widened. "Sugoi! I bet your parents must love you to bits! I'm barely passing the classes here." She gave a soft laugh. "Maybe you can help me!" Again Ouka slowly nodded and then he tried to turn back forward. "You're nice Ouka… but a bit too quiet." Mika paused for a moment and then shrugged. "You'll love our sensei… he's really nice." Ouka bit the inside of his cheek. The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with the teacher. Did this girl ever stop talking? There was another longer pause as the sensei in question turned to face them, asking them to take out their English books. Ouka reached for his bag and pulled the blue book out, placing it on the small desk. "How's your English Ouka? I have a horrible accent when I talk… and my grammar is terrible. I've had so many tutors but none of them ever helped. Omi was my last tutor… I was actually impro-" The girl trailed off and blushed as the teacher called on her with a slight frown on his face. 

                "If you please Mika… since you enjoy talking so much. Line 30, page 56." 

                "Tell you more about it later." Mika whispered with a crooked smile, standing up with the book in her hand. Ouka stared at her wide-eyed. Were all senior girls like this? Was this why his 'mamma' was always so worried that he was too quiet? He snapped out of his thoughts and followed what Mika was reading out loud. 

                It was a couple hours later that the lunch bell finally rung and freed all the students to leave the classroom for a break. He was at a loss of what to do but tried desperately not to show it as he gently began packing away all of his books. A hand rested on his shoulder making him look up. To his surprise it was not Mika's face that he looked up to but Yui's, Mika was next to Yui sitting on the edge of a desk with a smile on her face. 

                "Well new girl, wanna get some lunch?" Yui asked gently yet her eyes were a bit… not cold but… odd. He couldn't place a word to what he saw there. Wordlessly he nodded, getting up and about to place his backpack strap over his shoulder.

                "Oh don't bother with that!" A guy that was behind him muttered taking it from Ouka's hands. "It's what I'm here for." He gave Ouka a smile causing Ouka to blush and look away. If only you knew… Ouka thought, starting to tremble a bit. 

                "You're an idiot, Shinchiro." Mika hissed glaring at the tall boy as if he were just a pesky mosquito. "Stop flirting and scaring innocent Ouka!" Yui sighed and shook her head. 

                "Ignore those two, Ouka. And don't worry; Shinchiro is a big sap at heart. He wouldn't be able to hurt a flea… He'd probably be scared by it no doubt." The boy glared at them. 

                "Not scared… disgusted." He announced carefully. "Fleas… are disgusting." He grabbed Ouka's hand and tugged, causing him to yelp as he stumbled forward and away from the two girls. "This way lets leave this ruffians behind." 

                "Oh no, you don't!" Mika shouted, following them close. "Argh… I wish Omi were here. He's a true gentleman!" Ouka was lost and decided to keep quiet as the four of them walked down the hall and into another hall on the right. They were soon outside and it was only when they reach a big tree that Shinchiro let go of his hand. He wiped it quickly on his skirt, hating the way it had gotten sweaty in that short trip. 

                "You wound me." The boy whined as he saw Ouka's movements making him blush harder. 

                "G- gomen. I…" He started. Mika hit Shinchiro on the head. 

                "He'll live. Sit. This is where we eat! Isn't it pretty? If Omi was here he'd tell you what kind of tree it is and everything. Omi…" Mika came closer as if confiding an important secret. "Is perfect."

                "Can you be any more obvious?" Yui muttered, staring at the sky with hopeless exasperation. 

                "…who is Omi?" Ouka asked finally, getting the courage to interrupt the never-ending flow of words that came from the three friends. "Why… why did you think I was him when…" He looked down. It was quite obvious right now with this disguise that he was a girl. Why would any guy dress as a girl to go to school… willingly? Mika opened her mouth to start talking but a quick look at Yui's deepening glare made her shut it. Instead the petite brunette sat on the ground, kneeling and quite uncaring if she got dirt on her uniform. She removed a small plastic box from her backpack and opened it, beckoning silently to Shinchiro with her hand that he could share her lunch with her. The senior boy didn't wait to be asked twice, and sat down next to her with a huge smile on his face. Yui rolled her eyes, obviously wanting to get down and get comfortable and eat before answering questions. 

                "Lets sit, ne?" Her offer only proved Ouka's observations correct. With a nod, Ouka glanced at the floor with a bit of dismay… how the heck was he supposed to sit with a skirt? He decided that the best would be to follow Mika's example. "Omi…" Yui started, startling him. "…is one of our friends, obviously. He looks exactly like you except with shorter hair and…"

                "A guy's body." Shinchiro added, his mouth full. Ouka flushed as he noticed the way Shinchiro was staring at him and wished that he could just punch the idiot. Surprised at the anger, Ouka bit her lip and looked away. 

                "Idiot." Yui snapped. "Anyway… He's been absent for a really long time now. His guardians keep saying that he's just sick and that he'll be fine in a couple of days…" The girl looked worried. "Those three idiots haven't let us visit him once. They say he's contagious or something." Ouka heard a sniffle and looked up to see Mika's tearful face. 

                "I think they're just horrid. Poor Omi…I miss him SO much." 

                "When I saw you and heard the name Ouka… I just couldn't… I couldn't believe it. Ouka was Omi's first girlfriend. She died in an accident…" Yui trailed off, her eyes looking strangely absent. "That's all that there is to it. Sorry if I made you nervous, new girl." Ouka shrugged and gave a small smile. He didn't feel like eating. It was just so strange. 

He felt nervous and sick almost. Feverish. Each time they spoke the name Omi… 

                "…i don't feel so good…" He found himself whispering. Mika looked at him startled, and jumped to her feet before Yui or Shinchiro could react. 

                "This way…" She muttered worriedly.

…

                He'd spent a good hour at the nurse's office before finally being released and allowed to go back to the classroom. Upon entering, Mika had given a small wave and had whispered everything that Ouka had missed. His backpack had been placed on his desk by Shinchiro and Ouka asked Mika to thank the boy for him, not feeling up to it himself. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and it was not without great relief that the last bell of the day started ringing. As he started to pack up, Mika jumped up and came around so that she could face Ouka's face. It was Yui though that asked him how he was doing first. 

                "I'm ok. Thank you." He whispered shyly.

                "No need to be shy!" Mika offered happily. "We're friends, ne?" Ouka nodded tentatively. "Good." The girl smiled. "We were going to go to the Koneko no Sume, that's where Omi works. Wanna come?" At the mention of that name, his stomach lurched and the headache he thought had disappeared began to throb dully. He shook his head. 

                "No thank you… Okaa-san is waiting for me." 

                "Oh ok. Another time, then?" He nodded and was quickly hugged before Mika skipped away saying her goodbye cheerfully. Yui waved, shaking her head at her friend's behavior. Shinchiro winked and then moved to follow the two girls. Ouka then sighed with relief, realizing that he'd survived his first day of school. 

…

A/N- This is the end of this chapter. The next one will hopefully be done soon, thank god summer is finally here!! I'm free to write! Yay! Author of Blank Slate does a little dance and then stops! Please let me now what you think. 

Thank you already if you've read this far!!!

And I must say thank you to Skippys Cat who helped me in the beginning when I had all sorts of formatting problem. You were great!!!!

Ja ne, I'm off to go write some more now!!!


	11. Beyond the Darkness

Ch. 11

Beyond the Darkness

                Ken hissed a sigh of annoyance and slight relief as the door was closed behind the last customer for the day. He needed a break. A really big break. He passed a tired hand through his brown hair and let it fall to the back of his neck where he tried to rub out the tenseness in the sore muscles residing there. Another week had passed. 

He closed his eyes, hoping to block out the sudden rush of emotions that made his eyes sting. With each day he crossed off the calendar, with each hour that continued to pass with him helpless to stop it or slow it down, Ken's hope lowered. 

Perhaps Omi was d-… NO! No… no…no…he huffed another sigh out and let his hand fall to his side. He shook his head, sending droplets of sweat fly from him. Omi had to be alive. He just needed to be alive. 

                As it was, Ken was doing the unthinkable. He was keeping notes… a sort of diary with everything that happened as time went past him. He was hoping that once Omi was found, he could let the younger boy have it so that Omi would feel like he'd been there the whole time. 

It was a stupid, crappy idea that Ken knew was only a waste of time and it took his mind off of things but still… now that he had started it, he could _not stop writing it in. Sometimes the entries were more like long letters to Omi instead of memories that he would jot down. A tight smile tugged at his lips. Surprisingly, Ken wasn't the only one who wrote in the little book. Aya-chan had started right after him, asking if it was ok and then quickly after that, so had Yoji and Ran. The soccer player snorted. Not that the older two would write in it when anyone else was around…no… they would make sure to do it in the privacy of their own rooms and in the darkness of the night. There had been an unspoken agreement that each entry be private. And so far, as far as he knew, that had not been taken lightly. _

                A small hand was placed on his arm, shaking him from his slight reverie. "Ne Ken-kun," Aya-chan started softly, looking at him with a smile. "Could you help me for a minute?" He nodded and went to where she pointed where boxes of supplies had been placed on top of one another. "Thanks." Together they worked quietly at opening and putting away the supplies. And during this, Ken went back to thinking. He wondered idly if the others had mentioned their first real mission without Omi. Had they described the way Aya-chan, Omi's student, had managed to hack into the system and get the information that they had needed. That she had whizzed by the security and turned it off so that the three of them could get in… how it had hurt to see her typing like a little fury in the same position, same chair as Omi usually had done. 

Shit. 

He was driving himself insane. 

He bit his lower lip and took the empty boxes outside where the dumpster waited to be filled. Throwing them over the side, he realized a bit belatedly that Aya-chan had followed him out, her eyes filled with worry. Had she been speaking to him? God, he hoped not. He'd missed all of it if she had.

                "…Is there anything you wanted, Aya-chan?" She cocked her head to the side, her right hand coming to fist at the fabric of her skirt.

                "I just wanted to know if there was something in particular that you wanted to eat. Since… it is my day to cook." He made a show of thinking about it for a few minutes and then shook his head, making sure a smile was on his face.

                "Nah. Surprise me. I love anything you cook." She shook her head and smiled back, a slight blush tainting her cheeks. "Come on, let's get inside. Do you need help with anything by the way?" She shook her head again and went inside. Ken followed her silent again, but he turned his head back to catch a last glimpse at the darkening sky and wondered if would ever be allowed to bury certain memories… certain thoughts in a similar darkness so that his mental sun could come shining out again. 

…

                The next day was quite like the ones that had passed before it. The three assassins had gotten up in the morning, even Yoji, forced to eat a healthy breakfast made with complements of Aya-chan and then they went to get the shop ready. Neither of the men could escape the health kick that Ran's younger sister was in and so poor Yoji had been grumpy with the lack of sleep, lack of cigarettes, and worst of all… lack of his 'fun' nightlife. 

                Too soon the little flower shop was filled with high school and middle school girls, flocking around the three men. There was a small random group of boys crowding poor Aya-chan who kept up a cheerful face and upbeat atmosphere as best as she could. So it wasn't surprising if one small group of three girls and one boy was not noticed as they walked towards the little shop. In that group, Ouka's attention was kept by the ever-hyper Mika who was once again explaining the blood type and personalities of the various men who worked in the flower shop. With each description, Ouka's stomach had cramped up and he felt cold and hot chills run through his body. He wished silently that he could have gone home instead of following his new friends to this oh-so-wonderful store of theirs. He just didn't feel good. But he had no excuse to use other than say outright that he wasn't interested… and that wouldn't have been polite. Further reason for why he was still walking along side of Mika was the fact that home had become strange. Sad in a way. Okaa-san had been crying again and when Otto-san actually came home from work, there would be hushed whisperings and looks sent his way. Fear would then coil within him and he would wonder how much time he had left until his secret would no longer be his… He bit his lip to keep it from trembling. Okaa-san had told him to go out and have fun today… because tonight, she wanted to have a talk with him. An important one. 

He let the flow of words pass by him finally, hoping that not only would it ease his stomachache but that it would also ease the pounding headache that was starting to throb in his temples. Maybe if he distracted himself with something else… His wide blues eyes turned away from Mika's happy face and turned to look at his other friends that were accompanying them. Yui was silent as always, a determined look on her face as she walked forward in hope that today would be the day where they would finally be told the truth on Omi's health. Shinchiro was being his usual gentlemen self and carrying all of their bags as he whistled a careless tune. That made Ouka smile…Nothing ever seemed to faze the other boy—not Mika's bubbly spirit, not Ouka's shyness, nor Yui's quiet authority and no nonsense personality. If a raving group of fanatics or feminists marched right up to him and started harassing him, Ouka was quite sure that the older boy would just smile and scratch the back of his head before asking breathlessly what he could do to help them.

                The smile faded all too quickly as the noise coming from the little flower shop exceeded the usual amount of noise Ouka could handle. His eyes widened and the breath caught in his throat. This would do _nothing_ for the headache. He gave an inward groan and slowed his steps, his eyes wandering around the place to see if there was an escape anywhere in sight. He didn't want to go in! His eyes slowed as they took in the scene… and his heart seemed to skip a beat, freezing in place in his chest… _there was the redhead, scowling… he stopped in his tracks… __there was the blond, flirting away…he tried to breath…_ there was the brunette, playfully helping some girls with an order of flowers_… he tried to make his lungs work… _there was the old woman, a cat on her lap_… he tried to make his muscles work as they started to tremble underneath him… _there was…that girl, smiling…smiling_. Ouka's knees just stopped holding his weight. Simply stopped and he fell down, with a loud smack as he hit the concrete. It was all there…_

It was all there.

He couldn't breath… He couldn't breath… he couldn't breath. The lump in his throat became bigger, hurting so much that he just couldn't do anything. No air could get past it, no words… no…nothing. He just watched them as they continued living; breathing… taking no notice that _he_ was here. That he had been waiting for them, that he had been lying for them, looking for them all this time.

And they…they had continued. 

They hadn't cared…

/Oh kitten…/

They hadn't cared one bit. 

A fat warm tear slid down his cheek, prickling his eyes but he couldn't shut them. A hand grasped at his shoulder but it felt so far away, too far away. Voices were shrieking shrilly around him, wondering what was wrong. His name that was not his name was being called out. There were sudden cars screeching to a halt, beeping filling the air. But it didn't matter.

/Forget them/

Nothing mattered. They hadn't cared. He wasn't worth their care. 

He wasn't worth shit! And still… he couldn't breath, and still he couldn't move… he could only continue to look as the image of them blurred from the tears. As each fell, as each tear trickled down, it was part of his hope that died… it was part of him that died. 

/Some things… are best forgotten./

Yes. Some things are best forgotten. More sound, more motion. The men were looking over here… they were looking! Ouka…no Omi saw them through tears as the brunette looked over, worried at first and then… his eyes had widened. His look had changed. And he had started running over. 

Some things are best forgotten. 

Some things are best forgotten.   
Some things are best forgotten.

He clawed at the hand that was shaking him, suddenly free of his paralysis. He still felt as if there was no air… that nothing would ever be able to pass down his throat, that his head would split into two pieces if he moved any faster… but it didn't matter. It just didn't matter. 

Where his heart was, it was just a dull ache. And when he pushed himself up and started to run away, bumping mindlessly into the people that had crowded around him, that dull ache started to fade into a fire of anger. 

Some things were best forgotten. 

But some things weren't meant for anything at all. 

And he was one of them.

/…done…/

…

Manx frowned as the secretary handed her a file that she should have gotten ages ago. As her eyes skimmed over the paperwork, they widened. Her lips tightened into a frown. She needed to contact Weiss immediately and that family, the Wilsen's.

The trial needed to be postponed just until she could be sure… 

Just so she could be sure.

A/N- Sorry for the short chapter. And I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been skipping from story to story. Grins. I hope you still like this story. Let me know if anything is unclear… or if you have any comments at all!!!


	12. Filling Emptiness

Ch. 12

Filling Emptiness

                "Shit! Is… Who was that? What was her name? Are you guys okay?" Ken spat out each question, leaving no time at all for any of them to be answered. The girl that had so painfully reminded him of Omi, tears lining her face, was gone. He'd missed her! He had fucking missed her. He'd never thought he'd see the day that a girl would outrun him. Yet… if he was right about who he thought it might be then… it was no girl who had outrun him and left him in the dust. Already just the thought made his heart beat too fast in anticipation. He was caught between excitement, happiness, and fear of being brutally disappointed. But as Yoji's pointed glare and hit to the head had so thoughtfully reminded him of what came first… Ken kneeled to Mika-chan, one of Omi's school friends who looked to say the least shocked and upset. Yui was right next to her, her usually serious face pale with her mouth wide open. Neither girl would say anything much to his exasperation except babble something incoherent. Turning to Shinchiro for answers, the brunette found that Ran was already there, his violet eyes ablaze with quiet hope and desperation. He strained to hear what the two were talking about through the cacophony the other girls created around them. 

                "…new girl… hai… she was adopted apparently… no she's fifteen. Her name is…" 

                "Ken-san! Isn't it just horrible?" A girl exclaimed in his ear, making him miss what the  name of that girl was. If it circumstances had been normal, he wouldn't have minded but…

                "EVERYBODY JUST LEAVE UNLESS YOU HAVE SOME BUSINESS!" He shouted, startling all the nearby girls into tears. Momoe-san even stopped rocking for a moment, her old wrinkled face mirroring Yoji's blank surprise look. He shook, so angry that he was. 

What if it had been Omi? What if it had been Omi? He needed to know…

                "Ano… girls. This isn't the time. We're going to close the shop now and escort Yui-chan, Mika-chan and Shinchiro back to their homes. They've had an awful scare and…" Yoji started off diplomatically, a flirty grin on his face as smoothed the ruffled feathers Ken had caused with his outbursts. Ken gritted his teeth. And then Ran passed by him, whispering something that made him freeze before an uncertain but real smile of relief broke onto his face. 

                "Her name is Ouka…" 

…

                Omi ran. He ran so hard that his legs were just numb from the pain, trembling as the muscles were over worked so suddenly without any warning or warming up. But he just ran, wanting to outrun all the memories and the blinding pain in his head that was causing his vision to blur--that were causing him to stumble and land painfully to his knees every so often. He almost sobbed in relief as he saw his… no… the house that he had started to think of as home. 

He felt nauseous as he entered, blundering past his 'parents', knowing all of sudden what he had been hiding from them. Not only was he a boy but he was also an assassin. It wasn't just air that was stuck in his throat by now as he ignored their calls as he dashed up the stairs. It was bile as well that stayed in his throat. To know that he had touched them with his bloody hands, to know that he had endangered them with every minute he had stayed within their house… their love…

It had all been a lie. 

He slammed into his door and rebounded, shocked before jumping back up and opening the door with a quick twist of his wrist. 

Well the lie was over. The darkness in his mind was gone, leaving only shadows behind. 

A sob erupted from his lips as he locked the door behind him. Omi let himself fall to the carpeted floor, shivering. He wished the pain would just disappear… god, how he wished…

It took a few minutes for him to start thinking coherently. Still he ignored the knocking on his door as he went instead to his computer, searching for a certain piece of information that could change everything, everything. 

Maybe…maybe _they_ hadn't forgotten about him. Maybe they had looked for him. Quickly, his memories still blurry and clouded with pain, Omi started to hack into Kritiker's mainframe, trying to get his file and that one mission file that had been the start of all this hell. 

Wiping his eyes with the back of his left hand, he continued to type almost savagely until the windows that he had needed, wanted came popping up. Blue eyes scanning the words quickly, they stilled as they reached certain words that froze his insides. 

_They_ hadn't searched at all. The mission had been abandoned. The bad men were still loose, free…

A shiver ran through him as well as a taste of bitterness he had no idea he had possessed until now. Omi pushed himself away, the sobbing of his 'Okaa-san' finally getting through him. Biting his lip, he went to the door, leaning against it. Its cool surface strangely comforting on his hot cheek. 

                "Leave me alone…" He whispered. 

                "Ouka… Ouka, honey… tell us what's wrong. Please let us in… Please… baby…"

                "I'm not Ouka! I'm not her!" He continued to whisper, a bit brokenly.

                "Oh honey… we love you…" The words hurt, knowing how much he needed them…and how they weren't even meant for him. They were for Ouka… a pathetic, little bait that had taken over Omi rendering the real person into something even less than a shadow. He pushed himself away from the door. 

                "I'm not her!" He shouted this time, making sure that they heard. "I will never be her! Please just… GO!" Not waiting to see if they would leave him alone without actually seeing him first, Omi turned away, awkwardly searching for painkillers he had hidden in his room long ago, when he had tried fighting these migraines that would come and go with shadow memories. Finding the bottle, he tipped it into his open hand, taking two of the painkillers dry. Then with quick angry movements he started to shed his clothes. He needed dark clothes…

He needed his clothes. 

He needed his weapons. 

He had vowed to never _ever_ let the bad men get away with their crimes unpunished. If Weiss had given up as well as giving him up… then it left him alone to take care of the bad men. 

He pulled on some jeans, frowning at the feel of them, knowing how wrong they were on his small frame now. He threw a random t-shirt and then opened his bedroom window. Looking behind him one last time, Omi called out towards the door with all the emotion he couldn't keep hidden from them; "I'm sorry… for everything. Please… try to forget. I…" He couldn't finish the words.  Taking a long breath, he started to climb onto the window frame instead, already his mind calculating the easiest way down. He needed to get his stuff. "…I love you." He leapt, scrambling down and onto the street where he started to run again, exactly the way he had come from. 

                In the meantime as luck would have it, the rest of Weiss was doing exactly what Yoji had promised. They were bringing the shocked girls and only boy back to their house, getting in return the address of Ouka's house. They were told though that they had to promise in giving them news. At least that was what they had ended up deciding upon since Yui had wanted to go with them to check on what seemed to be her new protégé. 

                With the promise that they would call with news though, Yui had quieted down and had allowed herself to be taken back to her house. Once the girls and boy were safe in their houses, not another minute was wasted and it was in Ran's baby car and Yoji's car that they roared onto the road, hoping against hope that the Ouka they would find was indeed Omi. 

                "Ne… did anyone think to call Manx?" Aya-chan asked, her eyes wide with excitement. Yoji shrugged after all of the members had looked at each other, the negative answer easily read in their eyes. 

                "We can do it after the celebration." No one said anything about what would happen if it was not Omi. Nobody dared… but each of them thought it, a personal demon they all needed to fight.

                Wary, Omi made his way closer to the building, wondering exactly how he was going to enter it without being noticed by the other assassins. A cool and calm indifference had entered his body while he had been running. There was only one goal that was clear in his mind. 

The bad men had to be stopped. 

Nothing mattered until that goal was met. He saw the fire escape ladder and decided that would be the best route. He would have to take his chances. Climbing deftly, the boy made his way quite easily into what used to be his room. With quick glances around the room, he realized with a sharp pain that…_that girl with the smile had been given his room. He was quick to be replaced then…_

He swallowed, pushing the pain away. 

There were things that needed to be done. Silently, he started to check the closet, the night table… trying to find where they had put his stuff, if indeed they had kept any of it. A box with his code name scribbled onto it was hidden underneath the bed. Pulling out, Omi was relieved to find his mission clothes and his darts. He grabbed what he needed and walked out of the room, into the hallway, his head cocked and his eyes intense as he listened for any sound. Surprised to hear none, he moved forward into the bathroom. 

Once there, he changed as quickly as he could, frowning as a button got caught in his long hair. That would have to go. He searched the drawer for scissors and once he found one, he stood near the mirror for the first time taking in his appearance. A bit clumsily he ran the scissors in his hair, watching dispassionately as the blond locks dropped to the floor. He would have to clean it later. 

Later.

He misjudged and the scissors cut him slightly in the cheek, a pearl of blood collecting where the skin had been nicked. Omi wiped it away, then dropped the scissors. Enough had been cut so that it wouldn't get in his face during the mission. That was all that he had needed. He bent down, scooping up the blond strands and flushing them down the toilet. 

Again he listened for noise and wondered if they were even here at all. 

Maybe…

Maybe not.

He had no way of truly knowing and he didn't want to get caught.

It was time for him to be on his way again. 

Goodbye. He thought with a last tendril of sadness as he touched the wall. Goodbye. 

A/N- This story is soon coming to an end. I'm so close and yet…its still a lot more chapters before this story ends. I hope you guys still enjoy it!!! Let me know. 

Hugs to all the people who review and those who don't!!!


	13. Shadows Dancing

Ch. 13

Shadows Dancing

                Omi was hiding in a tree, its foliage hiding him as the darkness from the night sky descended casting the sunlight away. He had been there for who knows how long by now… just waiting, observing, trying to catch not only his wits but his breath as well. He had run until he had found the circus' new location.

                A vague thought came to his mind. How had he found it so easily…? But the thought was brushed aside branded as insignificant. That didn't matter. The bad men mattered. The pale boy winced. His head really hurt…really hurt. He let it come forward to rest on the cooler but rougher bark of the tree he was perched on. Soon the show would be over, the masks would have to be ripped away, and the children would be avenged. What happened next… he didn't know. Omi had no where to go after that. He closed his eyes. 

/Ne… the world is big…/

                He couldn't stay in this area that was for sure. After this mission was completed he would have to disappear. God damn it if only it didn't hurt so much to try to think, to try to remember. He pressed his forehead deeper into the woody surface hoping that the physical pain would somehow calm the internal pain he felt. It was to no avail. In fact it did the very opposite and the pain in his head intensified. A silver trail of salty water came down his cheek no longer quite as round as it had been many months before…it was quite gaunt now, the cheekbones showing. 

/A chance to travel… a chance to be free…/

                Damn little voice. It never made any sense. How could he ever be free? Omi straightened slowly, opening his eyes as he made sure to keep his balance. There were crowds of people leaving as a huge wave, tightly packed together. He didn't need to be down there to know that they were all smiling, laughing perhaps and going over the fantastic sights they'd just seen. His eyes hardened. Fools. 

/You could be reborn./

                Reborn. He'd been reborn once too many times to his taste. First as Mamoru, then as Omi, then back to Mamoru…Omi… Ouka… and back to Omi. He didn't think he'd survive any more of _ that. He didn't care much for what life could give anymore anyway. There were too many shadows, too much darkness in this world to…to…to live. Life broke. Life betrayed. Life lied. Life killed.  And he was so tired…so tired of trying… trying to find someone to love, to need and to have them return this to him. _

/…/

                It was time. 

/What makes you think they're still here?/

                He didn't know. He couldn't think. Omi started to scramble down the tree. At the last branch that was closest to the ground he jumped off landing neatly as if he'd been a jungle cat on the hunt. Such irony…

/Who are the bad men?/

                We all are. We all are. They are. You are. I am. I…Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. 

/Will it stop hurting once they die?/

                SHUT UP.

/Silly kitten…/ 

                He took a deep breath as he moved forward as quietly as he could manage. His vision was darkening, the pain in his head doubling and making it hard to breath. No more thoughts. That voice was annoying, trying to make him think, trying to make him feel… There was no room for that anymore. No room. Omi's chest tightened as something in the back of his mind suddenly came forward. His stomach lurched. Red-orange hair. A foreign accent… A gun. He closed his eyes tightly only to snap them open again. Never had he felt so angry and such a need to kill. 

                Many bad men would die today. Many. 

                After all it's not like he needed to fear going to hell for his sins. He already was in hell. He moved forward, his hands reaching for his darts that were as always in their usual place. If only he'd had them there the first time. He'd wondered about that… he thought he remembered that much. Maybe. He shook his head. He needed to concentrate. He darted past a street light and threw himself to the ground, allowing his body to take over into the motions that had been so ingrained into him. He rolled until he was back into the shadows, already on his feet and on the move again. There were voices next to the caravans. He stilled. He listened. He looked. Words painted on the caravan made him frown. 

                This wasn't the circus. This wasn't the circus he'd gone to. This was wrong. And yet… those voices. That same arrogance… It was all there. It was the wrong circus. But it was the kidnappers. It was them. Omi flipped his dart into the throwing position. His eyes were once more stone.

                Not for long. 

…

                Shuldich had to actually bite the side of his cheek to keep gloating. Oh it was just too precious. It was just too perfect. This little kitten was easy and yet difficult to break. He already had so many scars… it simply took a little reminding to get those scars to bleed again. Such a fear of betrayal, a need for family, a want for love, friendship, warmth. And all of it down the drain with just a few simple moves and words. 

                The redhead's mouth widened into a maddening grin. Screw Brad and his premonitions. This kitten was broken. There was no danger. The boy's mind was practically his possession now. And he wanted to be there in person to see the last act take place. He stepped onto the roof of the caravan where he could see the group of men talking and the little pale shadow that was blending with the darkness of the night on the other side.

                Of course there would be an epilogue. But that would be for the other kittens. 

                Later…once this one was truly done with. 

…

                He attacked. He killed. Their blood flew, their syringes shattered, their guns shot out with loud rings but nothing could stop him until their lives flew away from them. And even then, it was still not good enough. It was still not ended. He reached with a slight trembling hand for the gun that had been thrown to the ground. He ignored the lifeless bodies that surrounded him, their faces etched with a pain and fear they hadn't thought they'd ever feel. 

                The gun was cold to the touch. The weight was heavy. It felt like death. He wrinkled his nose in distaste but his eyes were blank. He was no one. He was nothing. He was a mere puppet. His hand raised, his finger on the trigger. He let the end of the gun just rest at his temple. 

                This needed to come to an end. 

                A bitter smile touched his face. And he turned, his wide blue eyes looking to the top of the caravan where Shuldich had been watching.

                "What was it again? Checkmate and one kitten down?" He asked softly to the surprise of the telepath. "I don't like that ending. Not entirely. Come with me…" With that his hand snapped in front of him and he shot. And shot. And shot. And shot. "I'm not your kitten." He watched impassively as more blood flew out in the open, the telepath's eyes still round with incomprehension and surprise. The man fell down on one knee with a sickening thud..

                "The game will never be over little one…" Shuldich hissed, his hand to his side where the one bullet had actually managed to hit him. "A beautiful but tragic end awaits all the kittens. And_ I _will _be there to see it." A tendril of blood past the redhead's mouth. The boy who stared at him said nothing. Just moved so that all of a sudden he was on the caravan's roof as well with the gun pressed to Shuldich's head. _

                "Checkmate." The deadened voice muttered. There was a click but the bullet never came out, instead the gun exploded in his hand and the boy fell away into darkness because of it. Omi never saw the telekinetic jumping out of nowhere and reaching for his fallen comrade. He never saw them leave the scene.

And so the game was put on hold.

On hold.

…

                Aya-chan's head was lowered, her shoulders slumped as she tried to battle the deep anguish that she was feeling inside so that it wouldn't show. She knew she was failing miserably. She had always failed when it came to hiding her emotions. Her eyes were focused at the plainly patterned carpet of this woman's house. 

                Omi had been here. Omi had been taken care of. Omi had been…loved. But Omi had left with tears in his eyes apparently. And that hurt her even more. It was obvious from the Wilsen's obvious pain that they had truly loved him. Aya-chan tried to close her eyes. When she did though all these images of the Omi she remembered came flooding into her mind. Him smiling as he allowed to be 'taught' how to walk like a girl even though it was obvious he knew that she just wanted to spend time with him. How he continued to smile no matter what, even when Ken-kun brushed him aside… or when Ran did. She couldn't keep the sob from ripping loose. She sagged deeper into the couch. 

                It just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair! He didn't even know… he didn't even know how much they loved him and missed him. He was all alone somewhere, fighting with the drugs that had been forced into his body. Omi's adoptive mother who had been in shock ever since Manx had come into the house an hour after they had and told them that their 'daughter' was actually an undercover 'cop' that had been lost during a case, suddenly moved forward, her own sobs coming to the forefront. She went over to the younger girl and hugged her tightly. "It's going to be okay. It has to be okay… Ouk—Omi will come back. She… he…" The woman broke down completely, her words lost through the tears. 

                Mr. Wilsen was near the window his eyes peering silently into the night sky. He'd stopped talking after Manx's explanation. His hands had tightened into fists as the disbelief had melted away from his features. The sound of his wife's sobs along with this strange girl who had known their child from before seemed to break whatever internal struggle he'd been fighting. "A child…" He whispered. "He was a child!" He slammed the window. "How the hell could you use him that way?!" The outburst got no reaction from Manx who was calmly waiting for the three Weiss members to call her. They had been sent out to search for Omi since he couldn't exactly have gone very far. Her serious eyes moved towards the trembling man, her red lips pursing as she frowned. 

                "It was what he wanted." She stated softly. "He's been trained for such situations since he was ten. It was his… father's decision." Her hand came up and pushed a strand of rebellious red hair behind an ear. "He looks younger than his real age."

                "That doesn't make it better. He was still only eighteen." 

                "…" Manx had nothing to say to that. She had been against Persia's decision from the very beginning when it had concerned Omi's future. She had wanted to place him in a foster home, give him the chance of a real life instead of the darkness. But Persia had not listened to this. He saw it differently. Making Omi as a member of Weiss would give him the chance to understand what his real father was like and to get his revenge at being so cruelly abandoned. Somehow… that didn't seem to be worth it for her. The reasoning was weak… but it had been done the way Persia had wanted it to be done. She sighed. 

                "…He has no memory of you…_people." He spat out. "He doesn't. He…" The man trailed off. There had been a soft thud at the front door that had caught his attention. He moved rigidly to the door and opened it with one quick flick of the wrist. "…O…" The man fell to his knees. _

                A half conscious boy with badly cut hair was leaning against the steps, his face splattered with the rusty reddish brown liquid that in Mr. Wilsen's long career with the police force had too often seen. The boy's hands were burned, pieces of metal wedged into the raw meat that had once held skin. The blue eyes that he grown accustomed to seeing were staring blankly ahead, blinking rapidly as they tried to get rid of the tears. 

                "I didn't… I…didn't… know…where to go…" The voice was lower, rough and laced with pain. "I didn't… I don't know… I don't remember… but… this house… there is warmth here…I need…help. The mission was…completed but the game… the game hasn't ended…" The last words were choked and Omi's head sank down, the last of his strength gone. He was safe now. He didn't know why he knew this but… it was the truth. He was safe. 

                "Ouka…Ouka…" Mr. Wilsen cried out, his voice breaking as he scooped the too skinny body into his arms. "Call 911. He's badly hurt." His words were already useless as Manx had already called Kritiker. The only sign of emotion showing on her was the trembling of her hands as she clutched the cell phone tighter to call more numbers. 

                Aya-chan and Mrs. Wilsen were holding onto each other still, moving almost as one as they collapsed next to the man with the fallen boy in his arms. The cry that came from the older woman was heartbreaking as she reached for the child that she had begun to think as he own. 

                "Nooooooooooo!" 

A/N- Yep. That is truly the end of the chapter. But not the story. Grins. I'm really not trying to be evil or anything. It's just… well… that's how the chapter ends. But to make up for the bad ending place, I'm posting the next chapter at the same time! Please let me know what you think though. Oh and I do realize that Omi's scene in the beginning of the chapter is kind of confusing. Its supposed to be since he's so messed up with the effects of that evil drug that had been injected him. 


	14. Pale Image

Ch. 14

Pale Image

                In the end Mr. and Mrs. Wilsen had gotten their way. Tsukiyono Omi was not placed within a Kritiker hospital and instead was placed in a normal one where he was allowed to recover from all his injuries with no visits allowed. Manx had approved of this plan to the outrage of the other Weiss members. But even their blinding anger did not change the fact that she knew Omi would not yet be ready to face them. Somehow she doubted the boy would ever be able to face them again. 

                She had been the one to make the decision that should have been made years ago. Omi had a family. He had a home… He was free. She instead had stayed trapped in her obligations to Kritiker and the first thing that had needed to be done was to clear up this murder incident and to wipe any evidence found on the crime site that could possibly lead back to Omi. His darts, his blood… Anything at all.

                Months had passed and so it was with real surprise when she answered her phone to hear a soft voice. 

                "…hello?" The air stayed stuck in her throat as she recognized it and tears that she'd been hiding for so long now started to pearl into her eyes. She tried to blink them away and her hand came up to cover her mouth, hoping to suppress the sound that was too close to a sob to come out. 

                "Mmm-hmm." She muttered, hoping that would be enough and that this dream wouldn't end. Because it just had to be a dream. 

                "Are… are you Manx-san?" The shy voice asked. She nodded and then bit her lip. He couldn't see her.

                "Yes…I am."

                "I. I'm not sure if I remember many things correctly but…I know you. Or I did. And I knew of others. I…Okaa-san and Otto-san told me that… that all of you were sad… and…wanted to see me." The voice kept breaking as it spoke those words. It made her heart in her chest hurt. 'I wish I could have protected you better…oh Omi… how I wish…things had been different.' "W-would that be all right?"

                "O-of course! Of course! You…" Her face twisted with the grief she'd been forced to bear alone and out of sight. "We miss you." A tear fell down her cheek, marring the makeup that had been put on her face to hide the palor of her face. "When?" Her voice caught on the word. Was this dream a reality? Was this truly happening? 

                "I…I don't know. I… I will call back. Soon." There was a pause. "…did…did you really miss me?" The question was what did her in. Crying as softly as she could, Manx continued in trying to answer and found it impossible. 

                "…y-es…" God how he had been missed. There was an odd sound at the other end of the phone. 

                "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was… rude of me. I'm sorry. I—goodbye." The communication was ended abruptly. And for a few horrifying moments Manx was struck down with the horrible feeling that it truly had been another dream. But when a secretary came in her face showing the utter shock at seeing this usual cold woman breaking down, a spark of hope entered her. That was when Manx started to chuckle, her fist now rising to her forehead. 

                The strength of this child… She closed her eyes, wiping away the tears before looking up and smiling. A real smile. Omi. 

                She let the phone drop back in it's cradle before picking it up again. There were others who needed to hear this kind of news…

…

                Omi placed the phone back in its place and closed his eyes, a pained look on his face. It still hurt when he tried to remember but not the excruciating pain that he'd felt before. All the doctors had said it was a miracle he could even remember anything at all… So much of that poison had been placed into his system in one go that he should have been rendered into a vegetable… a person in complete comatose. He felt a warm and reassuring hand rest on his shoulder. Omi's eyes opened and he turned his face slightly to see that his mother was standing next to him with a certain sadness and pride mixed in her eyes. 

                The Wilsen's had truly adopted him. And they had continued to love even though they knew of his lies… and the lies that Manx had given them no doubt to protect them. But to protect them from what? He couldn't remember. When he tried… He hissed as a sharper pain stabbed through him. The hand that was on his shoulder tightened. He gave a wobbly smile. 

                "I'm okay." Omi said softly. "I'm okay…" He let his own hand rise and grasp the hand that was giving him comfort. He leaned back into the support and let himself be held until the pain was pushed aside. "How much time until I can have the next painkiller, Okaa-san?" His mother's eyes darkened. 

                "I think its another couple of hours." She said just as softly. "Is it your head or your hands?" As she asked this, Mrs. Wilsen was very careful not to move her hand that was underneath him. She didn't want to rub or irritate the still very sore hand. After many operations, skin grafts, and the very beginnings of physical therapy, Omi had started to regain some motion in the right hand. The other one, due to infections was still heavily bandaged and regular visits to the hospital were still needed. Still even the right hand was still too tender for most things. The adoptive mother looked carefully at the face that was giving her such a trusting look. He hadn't remembered the events of that one day and night that had caused him to come home in such a state. Perhaps it was for the best that he didn't. 

                Still though… She wished it would be easier on her son to remember other things. Such as Aya-chan, and those young men who had taken care of him before that one case they'd all been working on had taken a bad turn. 

                "Okaa-san…" His soft voice was worried. "Daijoubu?" She nodded. Omi moved his hand gingerly, feeling the muscles ache. He'd used it more today than he'd had for months now. "D-do you think seeing them will be okay?" He asked, hoping that his fear didn't show in his words. There was a soft sigh that dispelled the air near his hair. 

                "We'll do it on your time honey. If it hurts or if its just too much… you don't have to do this Omi." She paused. "I'm sure they're happy just knowing that you're safe. Maybe you could start by writing them or…or e-mailing them! Yes that would be good, ne?" She threw in the random Japanese word to show that she hadn't been slacking in her studies. Omi shook his head a smile stealing onto his face. A random thought had made its way back to him. Perhaps a memory?

                "Ke—" He frowned. "Most of them don't know how to use a computer very well but…uhm…" Her hand rose to gently go through his hair, trying in vain to get his longish bangs to stay out of his face. "…that girl does. I… think I taught her how to. Maybe." 

                The woman stayed silent as she watched the perspiration bead down the young looking face. If those men who had done this to him and other children hadn't already been killed… she thought she would have gladly done it. Nothing could make up for what they'd done. Nothing. Her hand came to the forehead and wiped it off gently. Omi's eyes closed again. 

                "Why does it always feel like the effect of this medicine is getting worse?" Omi asked, his voice rough with pain. 

                "Because you're fighting it." And you're doing the impossible. He was remembering…

                "I think….I'm gonna go lie down. But I will write to them. I just… don't know what to write…" 

…

                Ken awaited impatiently behind Aya-chan as she logged onto the computer. Mrs. Wilsen had called Manx a day after Omi had called her to say that Omi though he wasn't ready to see them, he wanted to write to them. E-mail. Computers. It was the first time in his life that Ken actually liked the stupid technology. He'd always found it useful but that hadn't meant he liked it. Now he did. It was going to bring him news of Omi. Omi…

                He was alive and well… and he… he was going to talk to them. Ken could kiss anyone at the moment, he was so happy. Even Yoji. 

                Speaking of the man, Ken looked at the older man and grinned at him. 

Things were going to be okay. 

Everything was going to be okay. Ran's pale but strong hand came to lean on Ken's shoulder in an attempt to get the jock to stop bouncing around. Even he was smiling though as he waited for the internet connection to take place. 

                "We've got mail guys…" Aya-chan broke the suspense with a squeal. "It's him!"

…

                Weeks had passed, days and hours melting away as life continued endlessly to go on its merry way. Today was different though. The little flower shop was closed but the Weiss members were sitting in the room, tense and waiting for someone to come from the back entrance. 

                It was Ken who held the little diary that he had started in his lap. His fingers were tight around the item. A tentative knock was heard and all members stood up, faces alight. It was Ran's longer stride that reached the door first and greeted the Wilsen's and Omi inside. 

                Omi was hidden slightly behind his adoptive parents, his face already strained. He paused at the doorway though, his eyes widening as he took in the faces that were looking at him. Everyone stilled, no one dared to move, much less breathe. Until…

                Ken leapt from the spot that he had been rooted to, the small notebook landing to the ground with a dull thud as he passed the anxious looking parents, seeing only one thing. He placed this one person into a strong embrace before breaking down in great gasping sobs.

                Omi was home.

                He'd finally gotten proof of Omi's existence. 

                Omi was home. 

A/N=Another chapter or two and then this fic is over. Teehee… does a little dance. Is this still okay? I hope you guys still enjoy this story! Please let me know!


	15. Daring Hope

Ch. 15

The Daring Hope

                Omi had taken his courage and decided that one day that enough was enough. Yes it still pained him to remember and yes he was still almost positive that these people hadn't missed him. After all he had the memory of a deep emptying ache of finding out that they hadn't looked for him, hadn't finished the mission. But…the e-mails… they showed signs of deep grief and hope of his return. He didn't want to continue their pain. He only wanted to end it. 

                And perhaps when he saw them…perhaps he would be able to truly remember everything. That was what he had thought. That was what he had hoped. 

                Walking behind his parents on their way to the little flower shop though had given him time to be almost eaten alive with doubts and fear. The closer they got, the worse he felt. He knew that if he asked, they could return home and apologize for not going but Omi couldn't bring himself to say the words he knew would free him from this meeting that needed to take place. 

                Still he paused when the door opened and let his parents inside in front of him. He saw the violet eyes of a man that looked at him with lots of emotion shining through them. And he was surprised. Omi had to bite down hard on his lip to keep from gasping whether from pain or remembrance he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was both since remembering usually brought in the pain. Silence had followed their entrance and a paralysis had made its way to all of the people in the room, allowing Omi time to move his wide blue eyes from Ran's face to the others. Ran. He looked at the taller man with wavy golden hair nearly down to his shoulders. Flirt. Tease…Yoji? Maybe…He tried to hide a wince. This was starting to hurt really bad. A slight tremble was starting to travel up his leg as his stomach started to jump and coil within him. His eyes moved to another face. A girl's face. His student… Ran's sister…He refrained from closing his eyes at the sight of her. Pain was filtering through him but not only in his head now, near his heart as well. Omi bit his lip harder and looked at the redhead woman that was standing with her hand on Aya-chan's shoulder. Manx. He remembered her more clearly then the others for some reason. Perhaps it was for the fact that he had heard her voice… or maybe it was because she had known him since he had been ten. He didn't know. 

He looked at the last face and blinked. In his mind their was a memory of laughter, of kindness, of worry and of abandonment. Who…Soccer balls being kicked in a green field. Children begging for his attention. Ken…

                It was during this time that Ken snapped out of whatever had been holding him back and came forward, pulling Omi into a tight hug. The boy stiffened in the embrace not ready to have anyone invade his personal space so rapidly. His hands had come up in pure instinct to push away the intruder but the mere contact he made with them to the other boy's chest brought in an all too different pain. He closed his eyes and gave in. After all, he'd decided that this meeting would be for them. To relieve them from the pain they had been carrying. He no longer wanted to be their burden. He didn't want them to worry about him. His breath came in a bit faster. Omi felt with shock as the older boy was holding him started to shudder and warm tears were suddenly dampening his shoulder. His eyes snapped wide open.

                "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" He started to whisper, feeling frantic now. This had been wrong. He shouldn't have come here. "I'm sorry…i…" Aya-chan made her way to the two as Omi's legs buckled underneath Ken's weight. They both landed kneeling on the ground, Ken refusing to let go of the one he'd thought he had lost forever. The girl came, her arms wrapping around the two in a gentler manner, her voice saying words that Omi's scared mind couldn't understand at the moment but he knew they were meant to be soothing. Tears also were pearling down her face and it just made his fear be mixed with the emotions of guilt. "I didn't know… I thought…" His voice was ragged. He never noticed as Manx waved his parents into another room away from the reunion. Ran and Yoji came, kneeling as well around them but not touching knowing that more would destroy the younger boy. "…why? Why didn't you guys search for me?" The wail finally escaped from Omi's mouth, his hands coming to curl into Ken's shirt, the pain the movement caused simply ignored as internal wounds were finally going to be healed. 

                "Oh Omi…" Yoji hissed. 

                "I couldn't… I tried so hard to remember and search for you guys only to find out that-that… you guys had just moved on…I-i… didn't mean _anything_. Just—" Ran closed his eyes. 

                "Omi. We tried to find you, we searched all that we could but someone tampered with the computer. All your files were missing and so were the ones that concerned the mission. Someone had hacked into Kritiker's database… And then Manx said that they'd found one of the victims with your blood type dead and…we lost hope." The usually stoic man whispered. Omi shook his head at his words as Ken stifled his sobs and hugged the younger boy harder to him if that was even possible. 

                "no… no… the files were there." The images of darkened memories filing through his head. He couldn't see what was happening now. He was just lost as he remembered. "no…no…they were there. I had access to them. They were there!" Ran's violet eyes seem to snap into confusion. "But the voice… the…telepath." Omi's eyes widened. "It isn't over yet. Schwartz… were involved. The game..." He trailed off and all of sudden many things that hadn't seem to make sense started to click into place. 

                "Damn it. Those bastards." Yoji's hissed out in anger this time. "When I get my hands on them…" He growled. Aya-chan made a muted noise. 

                "Enough…" She whispered. "That's for later but now…" She raised her hand from where it had been resting on Omi's shoulder to cup his cheek. "This is enough for now." She moved away and nudged Ken, gently soothing the older brunette into letting go. Then just as quietly she pressed the notebook into the soccer player's hands. "We missed you so much…" She whispered. Ken nodded, unable to formulate any words as he wiped away the last of his tears with the back of his free hand. Omi's own hands had cramped in their position and it was with slight gasps of pain that he removed them from Ken's shirt so he could take the notebook that was being given to him. 

                "We…" Ken started gruffly.

                "Ken," Yoji came to the rescue, fishing a cigarette from somewhere and lighting it. "Bloody bastard couldn't deal with you gone you see… acted like a real ass, moping around and bitching the whole time. But he had the brilliant idea of…" Yoji waved his hand in the air, scattering the smoke somewhere else before Ran or Aya-chan could confront him about smoking into the house. "…writing letters to you so that when we did find you, you'd know how much—" He didn't need to continue and again some instinct led Omi to react in a certain way he had never thought he would react. His bandaged hand reached and took the cigarette from the older man's mouth as the other hand hugged the notebook to his chest. 

                He didn't know what to think, what to say, how to feel even. This was too much, too fast. 

                "I h-have a new family now…" He whispered. "I…can't. I can't do this again." He blinked as much as he could to keep the tears from coming down. "It hurts to be back here… it hurts to remember… I…I didn't want to come back here… I didn't…" He bit down his lip again as a sob tried to come out from him. He stood up as well as he could. "Okaa-san… I wanna go now…" His mother appeared from the other room before Omi could even start to panic at the fact that she wasn't in the room. She wrapped him in her arms, hiding him from them. 

                "Okay…okay Omi. We'll go now…" It was strange hearing the English in the room. And cold hurt and shock was coming to wrap itself around the members of Weiss. Too many things had changed. 

Ran snorted, he should have known better. They should have known better. It had been foolish to think things could go back to how they had been.

                "You will always be welcome here, Omi." Ran said softly, a small pained smile reaching his lips. 

The blue eyes that looked at him with silent thanks gave him the answer he needed. Things would be different but he could deal with that. He watched the little family walk out and Manx came into the room quietly.

                "W-wait!" Ken called out at them as they were leaving. "Could… we come and see you? You… you can't just leave again!" 

                "…I'll be back," Omi called out softly after what seemed the longest of times, sounding a lot calmer now that he was around people that didn't beg for his mind to remember. "Ken-kun…" With that they were gone. 

                Manx sighed softly. 

                "So boys, how was it seeing him again?" She asked. Aya-chan smiled tentatively, her eyes sad. 

                "He seems so hurt…" She whispered. "Will every meeting we have be like this?" The girl asked the question that no one was actually willing to let loose. "Perhaps it would be better for him not to see us…"

                "No!" Ken raged at her. "We just found him, we can't just lose him again." He slammed his wrist on the window pane. "It would be too unfair." Yoji sighed unhappily. 

                "What did his parents say?" Ran asked finally breaking the silence once more. "You took them out of the room for a reason didn't you?" The redhead nodded at the question, her lips pursed as usual when she was asked something that she didn't quite want to deal with.

                "I wanted to know how deeply the medicine's hold was on Omi's mind." She stated this strangely calm. "Though he's been remembering more than anyone ever hoped, it does truly pain him and it is _not_ stable. It comes and goes." There was a little pause followed by a soft sigh before she continued. "Omi will never join Weiss' ranks again." This time as she began to speak again there was a slight twisted pain that showed in her face, expressing emotions that they'd never seen on her before. "I'm sorry for all of this. I was aware that Schwartz was involved somehow but I had counted on the fact that all of you, especially Omi, had before been touched by the telepath's mind. I thought that to catch the telepath in his own game, it would be better if he thought that none of you knew about him until it was the right time. I misjudged the situation and Weiss has suffered the consequences for it." Throughout this, Manx had kept her eyes straight, looking at them and receiving their judgment as realization sunk into each of them. "…I, a woman named Lakers will now be in charge of Weiss but if any of you ever need anything, please let me know. I will come." She paused again, her hand brushing the hair out of her face. "Don't give up hope on Omi though. He might not be able to fight along side of you but I don't see him ever giving up in trying to remember everything. I will miss you." She walked away then, ending a chapter in her life as it started a new one in theirs. 

                Their hope hadn't died. It probably never would. And Ken would never let it end that way. He had made up his mind. He would go to Omi if it was too painful for Omi to come here. There would have to be a way. He wasn't going to make the same mistakes twice. Looking at him, Aya-chan smiled. 

                "When do you want to go visit him…Ken-kun?" She asked sweetly, causing him to look at her in surprise and then he laughed. No, there really was no reason to give up hope. Everything would turn out okay with just a little more time. 

A/N- Maa… How is this? Is the story still interesting you??? It will soon be ending. Very very soon…


End file.
